Metanoia
by LittelDi
Summary: Hanya butuh satu kesadaran agar semuanya menjadi jelas. Hanya butuh satu ucapan untuk merubah segalanya.
1. Chapter 1

Entah kenapa semuanya terasa sangat berat sekarang.

Dia tak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya.

Sangat sakit dan dia tak sanggup menahannya.

Namun yang hanya bisa dia lakukan adalah diam.

Karena semuanya berawal dari dirinya.

* * *

"Aku sudah muak! Aku udah gak peduli kalau kamu mau menghancurkan perusahaan keluargaku! Aku mencintai Hana! Kekasihku! Ibu dari anakku yang sekarang dikandungnya!" Ruangan tengah rumah itu yang biasanya sunyi dan dingin kini penuh dengan teriakan darinya.

"Aku gak peduli apapun lagi sekarang! Terserah kalau kamu mau menghancurkan semuanya! Aku akan selalu berada disamping Hana!"

"..."

"Aku sudah tak peduli dengan apapun lagi Byun Baekhyun dan aku akan mengirimkan surat cerai itu segera. Mau atau tidak, semuanya akan berakhir."

"Kamu tega menghancurkan keluargamu hanya demi perempuan jalang itu!?"

Dia muak mendengarka kata 'aku sudah tak peduli lagi' itu.

"Apakah sekarang aku harus peduli sama mereka, padahal mereka tidak peduli sama sekali denganku waktu dulu!?"

"Park Chanyeol! Sadarlah!"

Chanyeol mendengus, dia membuang muka dari tatapan istrinya itu. "Aku sudah bukan lagi bonekamu, sekarang kamu bebas melakukan apapun, aku sudah tidak peduli."

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri kopernya yang di jatuhkan oleh Baekhyun ketika menahannya untuk keluar dari rumah itu.

"Kita cerai Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang sambil menatap pemandangan kota dari tempat tidur kamar mereka - ah, kini kamar itu sudah menjadi miliknya lagi setelah Chanyeol pergi - malam itu.

Dia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Kamar itu terasa sangat dingin dan gelap, hanya sinar bulan yang masuk kedalamnya. Baekhyun malas bergerak hanya untuk menyalakan lampu dan menutup tirai jendela kamarnya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lalukan _padamu_?"

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan ke tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

* * *

Yang dikatakan suaminya itu bukanlah mainan.

Surat itu datang bersama dengan pengacara lelaki itu dua bulan kemudian. Dia mendengarkan semuanya dengan seksama dan menatap kosong kertas di hadapannya.

"... apakah ada yang ingin anda sampaikan pada tuan Park?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "bisakah dia datang ke perusahaan dan kembali bekerja seperti biasa? Aku tak bisa mengurusi perusahaan itu. Tak masalah meskipun dia akan menjadi mantan suamiku, aku hanya ingin ada yang menjalankan perusahaan itu dengan baik."

Pengacara itu mengangguk, mengerti, "baik kalau begitu, akan saya sampaikan pada beliau, persidangan akan dimulai 2 minggu lagi, saya harap ini akan berjalan dengan lancar."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar, "tentu!"

* * *

Malam itu, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan mengeratkan mantel yang di pakainya ketika rasa dingin perlahan menyusup ke tubuhnya.

Dia melonjatkan tubuhnya kecil sambil menatap hujan yang belum berhenti sejak dia berteduh di etalase toko yang sedang tutup.

"Ahhh, aku ingin sekali roti itu."

Hanya tinggal 1 blok lagi untuknya sampai di toko roti kesukaannya ketika hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur kota.

"Gawat, aku lari saja kalau gitu."

Dia menerobos hujan dan berlari dengan hati-hati sambil mengeratkan mantelnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar ketika dia sudah sampai di toko itu lalu masuk kedalamnya. Untung saja hujannya tidak terlalu besar sehingga dirinya tidak terlalu basah.

Dengan langkah mantap dan senyum yang tak luntur, dia melangkah menuju kasir dan memesan roti yang sangat diinginkannya saat itu.

"Roti melon satu."

"Roti melon satu."

Baekhyun terkejut dan menatap ke samping kirinya saat mendengar suara yang cukup dikenalnya memesan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Chanyeol." Baekhyun merapatkan mantelnya dan mengancinginya dengan cepat kemudian menatap Chanyeol kembali. "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Baekhyun dengan kebingungan, kenapa perempuan itu tiba-tiba mengancingi mantelnya? Namun dia tidak peduli.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan malam-malam gini?"

"Kamu sendiri?" Tanya balik Chanyeol, "Aku sedang ingin makan roti melon saja, karena mungkin aku mengidam ini."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, "Ah, ya."

"Maaf, tapi roti melonnya tinggal satu, siapa yang akan ngambil?"

Baekhyun langsung menatap penjaga etalasenya dengan terkejut begitupula dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah, kalau gitu, aku ganti saja dengan roti sandwich." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun terkejut, "Kamu yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "bukankah kamu sedang mengidam? Tak baik kalo permintaan bayinya enggak diturutin." Katanya, "Roti sandwichnya satu."

"Baik."

Mereka menunggu dalam diam, tak lama kemudian Chanyeol mendapatkan rotinya.

"Aku duluan, terimakasih atas rotinya, aku bayar sekalian rotimu."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menatap Chanyeol, "terimakasih."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kemudian keluar dari toko itu. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam dengan senyuman tipis.

" _Kamu_ senangkan?"

* * *

Selama 2 bulan ke belakang ini dia selalu datang ke perusahaan keluarganya, meskipun dirinya tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang sedang terjadi atau apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Para bawahannya sepertinya tak menerimanya dengan baik ketika dia muncul disana dan dia tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanyanya pada Sehun, asisten Chanyeol waktu dulu.

Lelaki itu sangat dingin padanya dan dia sudah biasa menerima hal yang seperti itu.

"Baca, kemudian tanda tangani berkas itu jika menguntungkan."

Masalahnya, dia tidak mengerti.

"Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus saya urus, silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaan anda."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Sehun dengan senyuman kecil.

Hampir satu jam dia berusaha bekerja disana, membaca dan menandatangani berkas itu dengan seksama, namun semuanya membuatnya mual.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya membuat Sehun yang ruang kerjanya di depan pintunya menatapnya.

"Aku ingin ke pantry sebentar."

"Kamu bisa memanggil Sindi untuk mengambilkanmu minum."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "aku bisa sendiri."

Dan Baekhyun pergi ke pantry dengan sebuah kotak di tangan kanannya.

Dan Sehun baru menyadarinya.

* * *

"... sayang sekali... "

"... syukurlah, kasihan sekali direktur Park... "

"... aku gak nyangka, ternyata direktur Park dipaksa nikah dengannya... "

"... egois banget... "

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali gelas yang telah dipakainya untuk minum susu dan dicucinya ke tempat semula. Dia berusaha mengabaikan semua yang di dengar oleh telinganya.

"... gak kebayang deh kalau aku kerja dibawahnya langsung, kasihan sekali sekertaris Oh beker-"

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika melihat beberapa pegawai perempuan membuka pintu pantry dan bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Kalian ingin pakai? Tunggu sebentar, saya akan segera keluar."

Baekhyun meraih tutup kotaknya dan menutup kotak susu yang sudah dipisahkan dari kemasannya. Dia tersenyum kemudian pergi dari pantry itu.

"Gawat, dia denger apa yang kita omongin enggak?"

"... biarkan saja... "

"... kita sebarin aja kenyataannya kalau gitu... "

Baekhyun merapatkan mantel yang dipakainya dengan kedua tangan dan menghela nafasnya agar bebannya sedikit berkurang.

Dia tidak boleh stress apapun yang terjadi.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dirinya selalu pulang hampir larut malam.

Dia akan berjalan kaki beberapa meter terlebih dahulu menjahui perusahaannya kemudian menghubungi supirnya untuk di jemput.

Tapi malam itu dia berjalan sangat jauh hingga menemukan sebuah kedai kecil di pinggir jalan.

Perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi dan sebuah dorongan memaksanya untuk berjalan kesana.

Dia membuka tirai tenda warung itu kemudian masuk kedalamnya.

Tempat itu cukup sepi hanya 4 orang saja yang ada disana, termasuk dirinya.

"Mau pesan apa?"

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri food truck warung itu dan matanya langsung berbinar melihat tteopoki panas, odeng, sunde, dan berbagai macam jajanan disana.

"Odengnya satu."

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara tak asing baginya dan terkejut ketika melihat Chanyeol, begitu pula lelaki itu.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini? Bukankah ini jauh dari rumahmu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Cukup dekat dengan kantor."

Awalnya Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, kemudian dia mengerti, "Kamu kerja disana?" Chanyeol mengambil odengnya kemudian memakannya di tempat.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Pengacaramu, sudah mengatakannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "sudah."

"Kembalilah, aku tak masalah." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "aku hanya ingin perusahaan itu terus berjalan."

"Kalau gitu, nikah lagi, pasti banyak yang menginginkan posisi itu."

Baekhyun menggeleng, "itu-"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa." Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada bibi penjual. "Bi, aku ingin odeng 10 tusuk, dibungkus ya bi."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

"Ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengambil odengnya, "terimakasih bi, orang ini yang akan membayarnya."

"Apa!? Tunggu! Jangan seenaknya!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menepuk punggu Chanyeol, "akan ku ganti nanti, terimakasih atas teraktirannya, bye Chanyeol."

* * *

Mungkin, ini juga sudah menjadi rutinitas dirinya.

Baekhyun akan datang ke rumah itu 2 minggu sekali meskipun selalu tak disambut dengan baik. Dirinya akan ditinggalkan begitu saja di ruang perpustakaan keluarga itu, namun dia menyukainya.

"Jika non Baekhyun butuh apapun, tolong panggil saya saja non, Nyonya Park selalu memarahi saya jika non memanggilnya."

Baekhyun terdiam dan dia hanya mengangguk, "terimakasih bi."

Bibi Jung pergi meninggalkannya dan dia kembali sendiri.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju deretan buku yang selalu dia hampiri, kemudian mengambil sebuah album foto yang terselip disana.

Dia diam-diam menyimpan album itu disana dan tak ada yang menyadarinya. Album yang dia buat _untuknya_.

"Nah, ayo kita tambah lagi beberapa foto."

Baekhyun berjalan menuju sofa kemudian duduk disana, dia memangku album itu kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa foto yang telah dicetaknya dan yang dia punya.

"Aga 4." Tulisnya di sebuah foto hasil USG-nya. Dia tersenyum dan memasang foto itu di albumnya.

"Ini, roti yang dibelikan Papa." Katanya ketika dia menempelkan foto roti sandwich yang waktu itu dibelinya, Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat hal itu.

"Dan ini yang kemarin." Lanjutnya ketika dia mengambil foto odeng yang kemarin dia makan.

"..."

"Ternyata papa juga ingin odeng dan aku memaksanya untuk membelikanku itu." Baekhyun tertawa.

"..."

"Kamu senangkan? Kemarin?" Tanyanya.

"..."

"Kalau aku-" Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Aku sangat senang."

Dan tanpa sadar, dia menjatuhkan air matanya.

* * *

Sejujurnya dia sangat lelah. Dia ingin kembali ke zona nyamannya yang sudah memastikan semua hal yang ada pada dirinya aman. Dia ingin kembali, namun keadaan selalu memaksakannya untuk diam ditempat.

Malam itu dia sangat lelah setelah mencari pekerjaan kesana kemari namun hasilnya sama seperti dulu.

 _Kekuatan keluarga Byun memang tiada bandingnya._

Dan selalu seperti biasanya, dia akan kembali kesana hanya untuk menatap bangunan tinggi itu dari jauh.

Dia senang bekerja disana. Apalagi setelah dia bertemu dengan Sehun yang sangat kompeten dalam pekerjaannya. Dia memang tipe yang ingin mengatur dan bukan diatur.

Dan ketika perutnya berbunyi, dia baru sadar, kalau dia belum makan apapun sejak tadi siang.

Tiba-tiba roti melon terlintas di benaknya dan dia ingat ada sebuah toko roti favoritnya di lingkungan itu.

"Roti melon satu."

"Roti melon satu."

Dia memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan dan terkejut melihat calon mantan istrinya ada disana.

Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol." Perempuan itu merapatkan mantelnya dan mengancinginya dengan cepat kemudian menatapnya lagi. "Senang bisa melihatmu lagi." Katanya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung, kenapa perempuan itu tiba-tiba mengancingi mantelnya? Namun dia tidak peduli.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan malam-malam gini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kamu sendiri?" Tanya balik Chanyeol, "Aku sedang ingin makan roti melon saja, karena mungkin aku mengidam ini."

Perempuan itu mengerjapkan matanya, "Ah, ya."

"Maaf, tapi roti melonnya tinggal satu, siapa yang akan ngambil?"

Baekhyun langsung menatap penjaga etalasenya dengan terkejut begitupula dengan Chanyeol.

"Ah, kalau gitu, aku ganti saja dengan roti sandwich." Jawab Baekhyun cepat.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun terkejut, "Kamu yakin?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "bukankah kamu sedang mengidam? Tak baik kalo permintaan bayinya enggak diturutin." Katanya, "Roti sandwichnya satu."

"Baik."

Mereka menunggu dalam diam, namun Chanyeol terus memandang perempuan itu.

Sejujurnya, entah kenapa, dia senang melihat perempuan itu ada disekitarnya saat itu.

Tak lama kemudian, rotinya datang dan Chanyeol mengambilnya lalu membayarnya sekalian dengan yang Baekhyun.

Dia menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunggu rotinya, "Aku duluan, terimakasih atas rotinya, aku bayar sekalian rotimu."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menatap Chanyeol, "terimakasih."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kemudian keluar dari toko itu.

Dengan suasana hati yang berubah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya ketika dia masuk ke apartemennya dan hanya menemukan kesunyian.

Hana mungkin sudah tidur duluan karena perempuan itu akhir-akhir ini selalu merasa lelah dan malas.

Chanyeol berjalan ke dapur berharap menemukan makanan ataupun apapun yang dia bisa makan, namun dia kembali menghela nafas saat tak ada apapun disana.

Bahkan yang ada cucian piring yang menumpuk adanya.

Dia lelah dan lapar. Roti melon tak membantunya sama sekali.

Uangnya mungkin semakin menipis setelah dipakainya untuk membayar pengacara perceraiannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Sial."

Malam itu, Chanyeol menahan semuanya dan tidur di sofa ruang tengah.

Dia tak ingin melihat Hana sedikitpun.

* * *

"Chanyeol, aku ingin beli baju baru, pakaianku sudah tidak muat semua gara-gara perutku membesar." Rengek Hana

Chanyeol yang sedang memasang dasinya menatap Hana dan menatap datar perempuan itu.

"Aku sedang tak punya uang."

"Kenapa? Bukankah si Byun itu selalu memberikanmu uang?"

"Aku sudah tidak bersamanya lagi Hana, jadi aku tak punya apapun sekarang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kita Chanyeol!? Bagaimana dengan bayi ini!?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan meraih tas kerjanya setelah memasang dasinya. "Aku akan pastikan semuanya baik-baik saja."

"Benarkan kataku!? Seharusnya kita gugurkan saja bayi ini! Kamu sudah tak punya apa-apa, tak ada gunanya aku mempertahankan bayi sialan ini."

"Cho Hana!" Chanyeol terkejut mendengar perkataan itu.

"APA!?"

"..." Chanyeol mengerti, ini bukanlah situasi yang baik untuk siapapun, terutama untuk calon anaknya.

"..."

"Tenangkan pikiranmu dulu," katanya, "aku pergi dulu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, ingat itu."

* * *

Hubungannya dengan Hana semakin memburuk.

Dia kesal dan marah dengan perempuan itu.

Apartemennya berantakan sekali setiap dia pulang. Dia ingin istirahat, namun keadaan memaksanya untuk membersihkan semuanya terlebih dahulu.

Perempuan itu, apa yang dia lakukan selama di apartemen? Hanya makan dan tidur saja? Bekerjalah sedikit, tak masalah jika dia hanya mencuci piring yang penting satu pekerjaan telah berkurang.

Dia sangat lelah.

"Odengnya satu."

Saat itu dia memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar untuk menenangkan otaknya yang sudah sangat berantakan sekaligus mencari makanan. Dia sangat lapar.

Ketika dia melewati sebuah warung tenda kecil, dia ingin odeng.

Chanyeok terkejut ketika dia bertemu pandangan dengan Baekhyun ketika dirinya masuk kedalan warung.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini? Bukankah ini jauh dari rumahmu?" Tanyanya. _Dan ini sudah sangat malam_.

"Cukup dekat dengan kantor." Jawab Baekhyun

Awalnya Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, kemudian dia mengerti, "Kamu kerja disana?" Chanyeol mengambil odengnya kemudian memakannya di tempat.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Pengacaramu, sudah mengatakannya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "sudah." Dia bertemu dengan pengacaranya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tawaran yang menggiurkan, apalagi dia sudah sangat lelah dengan pencarian kerjanya.

"Kembalilah, aku tak masalah." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "aku hanya ingin perusahaan itu terus berjalan."

"Kalau gitu, nikah lagi, pasti banyak yang menginginkan posisi itu." Chanyeol mengambil tusuk odeng yang lainnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "itu-"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya, "apa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "tidak apa-apa." Kemudian perempuan itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bibi penjual. "Bi, aku ingin odeng 10 tusuk, dibungkus ya bi."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

"Ini."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mengambil odengnya, "terimakasih bi, orang ini yang akan membayarnya."

"Apa!? Tunggu! Jangan seenaknya!" Chanyeol kaget mendengarnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan menepuk punggung Chanyeol, "akan ku ganti nanti, terimakasih atas teraktirannya, bye Chanyeol."

* * *

Setelah malam itu, Chanyeol mulai menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba selalu ada dalam jangkauannya.

Dia pernah melihat perempuan itu berhenti di sebuah toko dan hanya memandangnya dari luar. Tak ada yang dilakukannya, perempuan itu hanya menatap toko itu tanpa arti kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Lalu beberapa hari kemudian, dia melihat perempuan itu sedang duduk di bangku trotoar sambil memakan kue ikan.

Perempuan itu memakannya dengan lahap dan kepanasan.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar tertawa melihatnya ketika perempuan itu megap-megap karena panasnya kue ikan yang dibelinya.

Tapi perempuan itu tetap mengunyahnya dengan senyuman hingga matanya berbentuk bulan sabit.

Saat itu, Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Kenapa dirinya merasa sedih ketika melihat itu?

* * *

Baekhyun merapatkan mantel yang digunakannya dan itu membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahi.

"Ini di ruangan, anda bisa lepas mantel anda dan menggantungnya disana." Katanya sambil menunjuk tempat unruk menggantung mantel yang telah disediakan.

Baekhyun gelagapan, "ah, maaf, nanti akanku lepas."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. "Jadwal anda sudah saya kirim lewat email seperti yang anda minta, tolong liat dan siapkan semuanya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Terimakasih." Katanya dengan senyuman tipis.

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "cepatlah bawa direktur Park kembali kesini, anda menyulitkan semua orang yang bekerja." Katanya. "Saya akan kembali bekerja, permisi."

* * *

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika telinganya mendengar suara gaduh di depan ruang kerjanya.

"... senang bisa melihat anda kembali..."

"... semuanya menjadi kacau..."

"... anda akan kembalikan?..."

Baekhyun menegakkan badannya dan mengambil mantel yang dia pasang pada kepala kursinya lalu memakainya dengan cepat.

Ada ketukan di pintu ruangannya.

"Masuk!"

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan tersenyum saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Kamu kembali." Katanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, "tawaranmu, masih berlaku kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berdiri dari kursinya lalu menghampiri Chanyeol, "tentu! Selamat datang kembali di perusahaan ini." Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan disambut baik oleh Chanyeol.

"Kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap meja kerjanya. "Eumm, sekarang?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, lalu mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun dan terkejut melihat tumpukan berkas yang menggunung disana.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebarnya, "heheheh, bisa?" Tanyanya.

"Jangan tertawa dalam kondisi seperti ini." Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja kerja itu dan melepas jasnya lalu menyampirkannya di bangku tempat Baekhyun duduk. "Bantal?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Baekhyun saat melihat sebuah bantal menjadi alas duduk disana.

"Heheheh, aku tidak bisa duduk lama-lama." Baekhyun mengusap lengan atasnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, kemudian duduk dikursi itu tanpa melepas bantal itu. "Oke, aku akan bekerja mulai sekarang."

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang sekarang." Baekhyun berjalan ke samping Chanyeol, "aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dulu."

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian menjauhkan kursinya ke sisi lain dan membiarkan Baekhyun membereskan barang-barang perempuan itu.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Dia mengerutkan dahinya ketika merasa ada yang berubah dari perempuan itu.

Baekhyun lebih sering mengikat rambutnya sekarang hingga leher jenjangnya terlihat, ketika mereka serumah dulu, perempuan itu selalu menggerainya. Chanyeol tidak tahu kalau perempuan itu mempunyai leher yang cantik.

Kemudian dia menatap kebawah dan sadar apa yang berubah, "kamu-" katanya pelan.

Baekhyun telah selesai membereskan barangnya dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol, "aku sudah membereskannya, kamu sudah bisa bekerja sekarang."

"Kamu semakin berisi."

Baekhyun langsung memundurkan dirinya ketika Chanyeol mengatakan itu, sementara pria itu menatapnya dengan penuh penasaran.

"Hanya perasaanmu."

"Tidak." Chanyeol menurunkan pandangannya dan itu membuat Baekhyun langsung merapatkan mantelnya. "Perutmu membesar." Katanya hati-hati.

Baekhyun tertawa, "tuhkan, mulai ngaco, sepertinya kamu bisa bekerja besok saja."

"Tidak, tidak, aku bisa bekerja sekarang." Chanyeol langsung gelapan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Oke, kalau kamu memaksa." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk, "aku pergi kalau begitu, selamat bekerja."

Baekhyun membungkukkam badannya sedikit kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya diam menatap kepergiannya.

Mungkin dia salah.

* * *

"Kamu masih disini?"

Baekhyun menutup album yang dibuatnya dan menatap papa mertuanya yang masuk kedalam perpustakan dimana dia selalu berada jika datang ke rumah itu.

"Ya."

"Itu-" Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang mertuanya itu ke album yang dibuatnya.

"Ah, ini albumnya Chanyeol."

Park Hyung Seung mengerutkan dahinya, namun dia mengabaikannya dan duduk pada kursi kerjanya ysng ada diruangan itu. "Pulanglah, aku ingin pakai ruangan ini."

"Ah, ya." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan menyimpan kembali album itu ke tempat semula. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan membungkuk kecil pada mertuanya itu. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

Hyung Seung hanya menggerakkan tangannya menyuruh Baekhyun untuk segera pergi dan hal itu langsung diikuti perempuan itu.

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang perpustakaan itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga." Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke samping dan menemukan ibu mertuanya sedang duduk di atas kursi meja makan.

"Ah, eomm-"

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Ya, saya akan pulang, terimakasih telah membiarkan saya tinggal disini." Dia membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku berharap kamu tak menunjukkan ujung hidungmu lagi di sekitar sini." Ucap Hye Jin, dia melirik menantunya itu, kemudian melanjutkan makan malamnya yang sempat terhenti ketika melihat menantunya itu lewat.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar kemudian berkata, "Selamat tinggal." Dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Semuanya menjadi lebih baik.

Hana kembali seperti dulu ketika dia berkata sudah kembali bekerja.

Perempuan itu jadi manja padanya dan dia suka. Apalagi ketika perempuan itu menginginkan sesuatu dan dia dapat mengabulkannya.

Dia bahagia.

Sangat bahagia.

Meskipun Hana terkadang mengidam yang aneh-aneh, dia tak masalah.

Semuanya akan dia kabulkan demi calon anaknya itu.

"Saya lihat, anda akhir-akhir ini lebih banyak memakan roti melon dari toko kesukaan anda untuk makan siang."

"Oh ya?"

Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa sekertarisnya mengatakan itu. Namun dia sadar, memang dia selalu ingin roti melon untuk makan siangnya.

"Anda seperti suami yang sedang mengidam saja."

Chanyeol berhenti membaca berkas yang dibawa oleh Sehun dan menatap sekertarisnya itu.

"Saya juga dulu seperti itu, ketika Luhan hamil, saya yang mengidamnya." Sehun tertawa mengingat saat-saat itu, tak mengetahui kalau Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya. "Apakah Hana tidak mengidam?"

"Dia, ya."

"Ah, berarti kalian sama-sama mengidam. Saya baru tahu, mungkin ada juga hal yang seperti itu." Kata Sehun.

"Ya."

Chanyeol menyelesaikan tugasnya kemudian memberikan berkas itu pada Sehun.

"Jadwal selanjutnya, anda akan bertemu dengan tuan Feng."

"Baik."

"Jika begitu, saya permisi." Sehun membungkukkan badannya sekilas kemudian pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Ah ya," Katanya ketika dia telah membuka pintunya dan akan keluar dari ruangan itu, dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Chanyeol yang memandangnya dan kedua alis terangkat, "saya baru ingat, bukankah itu toko roti langganan nona Byun? Saya rasa, dia juga waktu itu terkadang memesan yang sama dengan anda ketika bekerja." Chanyeol menahan nafasnya tanpa sadar. "Saya permisi." Kemudian Sehun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terdiam mendengar hal itu.

Yang dia tahu, " _Dia_ , tidak terlalu menyukai roti."

* * *

Chanyeol pulang dengan senyuman lebar.

Semua proses persidangan berjalan dengan lancar dan dia sudah resmi bercerai dengan perempuan itu. Meskipun dia tidak melihat Baekhyun menghadiri persidangan keputusan itu, dia tidak peduli.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kita akan segera menikah!" Jawab Chanyeol ketika Hana bertanya tentang hasil persidangannya.

Hana tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat. "Terimakasih, terimakasih Chanyeol."

"Ayo kita pergi merayakannya!"

Hana mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Heum!" Dia mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar ketika membalas perkataan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

"Eum, terimakasih."

Baekhyun menutup telepon dari pengacaranya kemudian memutar tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada seseorang yang ada disana.

"Saya, sangat menolak keputusan anda."

"Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi, Kyungsoo-ya."

"Nona!"

Baekhyun mendekati perempuan yang berpakaian formal itu dan memegang bahu kecilnya.

"Saya akan memberitahu mantan suami anda."

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan memberitahu Jongin soal Taeoh." Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

Kyungsoo menegang ditempat dan menatap Baekhyun, takut.

"Setiap orang punya alasan tersendiri Kyung, kamupun mempunyai alasan sendiri bukan?"

Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan perkataan yang diucapkan Baekhyun, "Saya tidak yakin ibu anda akan menerimanya." Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya ketika Baekhyun menatapnya dengan dingin. Dia tahu, dia telah salah bicara.

"Ibu tiri. Ingat itu." Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya ketika mendengar nada dingin dan tidak suka pada suara Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti."


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol terasa lebih ringan dan semuanya berjalan dengan baik.

Setelah segala urusan perceraiannya selesai dia langsung menyiapkan semua hal yang diperlukan untuk pernikahannya. Mulai dari menyewa gedung, undangan, dan sebagainya. Hanya tinggal beberapa saja yang harus ditunda karena Hana masih mengandung anak mereka.

Dia merasa menjadi lebih _hidup_ dan semangat ketika berpikir akhirnya dia dapat menikahi perempuan yang dicintainya itu.

Takkan lama lagi.

Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat wajah atasannya itu yang selalu tersenyum dan penuh semangat mengerjakan tugasnya. Segalanya menjadi lebih mudah untuk mereka kerjakan setiap pekerjaan yang datang dan selesai dengan cepat.

"Sepertinya anda sangat bahagia sekali dengan pernikahan anda dengan nona Cho nanti."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia membubuhkan tanda tangannya pada berkas yang telah selesai ia baca dengan senyuman lebar, kemudian menutup berkas itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun, "Ya, saya sangat menunggu hal ini dari dulu."

"Saya ikut bahagia, akhirnya semuanya berjalan sesuai harapan anda."

"Terimakasih, Sehun."

"Kalau begitu, saya akan kembali bekerja." Sehun membungkukkan badannya, kemudian pergi dari ruang kerjanya.

Chanyeol memutar kursinya sedikit miring untuk menatap komputernya dan dia tersenyum lebar.

Jantungnya berdegup cepat setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun.

Akhirnya.

Akhirnya semuanya seperti yang dia inginkan.

Chanyeol meraih _mouse_ komputernya dan menggerakkan kursor untuk membuka email-nya untuk mengecek e-mail yang masuk, kemudian matanya melirik kalender duduk yang ada diatas mejanya untuk mengecek jadwalnya untuk hari itu.

Dan ketika dia melihatnya, ia mengingat hal yang selalu dia lupakan selama 2 tahun kebelakang.

"Hari ini."

Hari pernikahan dia dan Byun Baekhyun 2 tahun yang lalu.

Hari yang tak pernah dia bayangkan dan harapkan.

Hari terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Dan hari ini.

Dia mengingatnya.

Dan dia berfikir.

Apa yang telah dia lakukan selama ini untuk perempuan itu sebagai suaminya?

* * *

Dan dia tahu jawabannya.

* * *

2 Tahun yang lalu.

Setelah upacara pernikahan dan resepsi yang dilaksanakan dalam satu hari, Chanyeol langsung pergi menuju kamar hotel yang telah dipesan untuk mereka dimana acara resepsi itu dilaksanakan. Dia tak mempedulikan perempuan itu yang kini menjadi istrinya, dia ingin mengakhiri ini secepatnya.

Sesampainya dikamar itu, dia membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian santai untuk tidur. Dia tak melihat perempuan itu dikamar mereka setelah dirinya mandi dan memakai bajunya dan dia tak peduli, yang ada dipikirannya adalah dia ingin tidur lebih cepat.

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan dia tidur terlebih dahulu.

Keesokan harinya, dia bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya beberapa saat sebelum membuka matanya dan menatap sekitarnya.

Saat itu juga, satu pikiran menyentaknya.

 _Dia sudah menikah_.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap sisi lain tempat tidur dan dia terdiam dengan rahang yang mengeras.

"Apa-apan ini!?"

Sisi lain tempat tidur itu kosong dan masih terlihat rapih, seperti tidak ada yang menempatinya.

Chanyeol merasa marah.

Apa maksudnya semua ini!?

Dia menyibak selimutnya kemudian turun dari kasur itu dan keluar dari kamar.

Dimana perempuan itu berada!?

Dia berjalan menuju sisi lain kamar yang mereka tempati di hotel itu. Matanya menyipir mencoba mempertajamkan pandangannya di ruangan yang gelap.

Pasti perempuan itu yang mematikan lampunya.

Dia melangkah pada sofa - satu satunya tempat yang mungkin dimana perempuan itu berada sekarang - yang menghadap kaca besar tak tertutup tirai, sehingga cahaya bulan dapat masuk.

Chanyeol menormalkan matanya ketika pandangannya menjadi jelas kemudian menatap pada sofa itu.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disitu!?" Bentaknya.

Baekhyun yang tidur diatas sofa terbangun mendengar suara Chanyeol yang meninggi. Jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat karena terkejut, kemudian dia mengerti situasi yang ada ketika menemukan Chanyeol tak jauh darinya.

"Malam." Katanya pelan dan dia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi! Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan!?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, dia tak mengerti, namun menjawab dengan ragu, "Tidur?" Jawabnya.

"Aku juga tahu! Kamu pikir aku buta!?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Bukan, Bukan beg-"

"Jika kamu tidak sudi untuk tidur satu ranjang denganku, seharusnya kamu mengatakannya langsung! Jangan seperti ini!"

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

 _Dia tidak mengerti_.

"Chan-"

"Tsk, menjijikan!"

Baekhyun menahan nafasnya mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Dia mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menatap kepergian lelaki itu.

Sehari setelah pernikahan.

Semuanya memburuk.

Chanyeol meninggalkan perempuan itu.

* * *

Mereka menikah karena satu hal.

Perusahaan keluarganya.

 _Financial_ perusahaan keluarganya memburuk, terancam untuk gulung tikar dan mereka menggunakannya sebagai tumbal.

Chanyeol tak pernah menyukai hal seperti ini dan dia sangat membenci semua orang yang memanfaatkan hal ini.

Termasuk perempuan itu.

"Chanyeol-"

"Apa!?" Katanya dengan nada tidak suka.

Perempuan itu terdiam dan dia semakin tidak menyukainya, "cepat katakan apa maumu!?"

"Ah, anu-"

Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya tajam.

Byun Baekhyun tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada."

"Tsk, jangan memanggilku kalau begitu!"

Chanyeol melanjutkan langkahnya untuk menuju mobilnya yang telah berada di depan rumah mereka, kemudian masuk kedalamnya dan pergi dari rumah itu.

Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang hanya dapat menghela nafasnya.

"Mungkin lain kali."

Dan hal itu tidak pernah terwujud.

* * *

Chanyeol merasa lelah.

Dia bagaikan boneka yang terus dipaksa ini-itu oleh keluarga Byun.

Benar-benar.

Dia tak menyukainya.

"Chanyeol-"

"Hah!"

Baekhyun terlonjak mundur ketika dia menjawabnya dengan nada membentak.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya dan dia sadar sikapnya sudah kelewatan ketika melihat perempuan itu melonjak mundur.

"Jangan ganggu aku, aku sibuk." Katanya, kemudian berjalan masu menujur rumah mereka, melewati Baekhyun yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi di pintu depan rumah mereka.

"Ah, ya." Katanya.

* * *

Dia bukan robot!

Dipaksa terus bekerja agar perusahan keluarganya terjamin keadaannya.

Dia benar-benar membenci ini.

Dia tak bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

Dia ingin melakukan banyak hal selain ini.

"Nanti malam, apakah kamu bisa datang ke acara bibi Jung?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya ditengah-tengah kegiatan menyantap sarapannya.

"Tidak bisa, kamu pergi sendiri."

"Tapi-"

Chanyeol mengangjat wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Apa!?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "tidak, tidak apa." Dan dia tersenyum tipis setelah mengatakan itu.

Berhari-hari kemudian, semuanya selalu seperti itu.

Tak ada pembicaraan yang sangat panjang antara mereka.

* * *

2 Tahun itu, semuanya dipenuhi dengan perkataan singkat yang tak pernah berakhir dengan tepat.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol menyadarainya.

Dia tak pernah membiarkan perempuan itu mengatakan pendapatnya.

Dia tak pernah mendengarkan perkataan perempuan itu.

Dia tak pernah melakukan semua itu.

Dan dia tak pernah menjadi seorang _suami_ yang baik untuk perempuan itu.

* * *

Suara ketukkan di pintu, menghentikan Chanyeol membaca berkas yang ada ditangannya. "Masuk!" Perintahnya.

Sehun membuka pintu ruang kerja atasannya itu dan membungkuk sekilas kemudian berkata, "Ada Nyonya Byun, Direktur."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya.

Dia tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan bertemu dengan wanita paruh baya itu lagi.

Wanita yang merencanakan hal itu 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Biarkan beliau masuk."

"Baik."

* * *

1 Tahun yang lalu.

Chanyeol sudah berada titik muaknya yang tertinggi dan dia mulai memberontak secara perlahan.

Dia tidak peduli dengan akibat yang akan ditimbulkan oleh tingkahnya itu.

Dia bermain, bersenang-senang, dan menghamburkan semua yang dia punya.

Dia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli.

Namun setelah apa yang dilakukannya selama ini, semuanya dalam baik-baik saja - tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali.

Itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Dia pikir, perusahaan keluarganya perlahan akan hancur karena tingkahnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Selama ini dia menahan sikapnya karena dia berfikir seperti itu.

"Tsk, sudah aku duga, semuanya hanya gertakkan saja."

Karena itu, dia berfikir, jadi tidak masalah bukan jika dia menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang dia sukai?

Dia yakin Byun Baekhyun juga tidak akan peduli soal itu.

Maka dari itu, dia menjadikan Cho Hana - orang yang disukainya sejak di universitas - jadi kekasihnya.

* * *

"Sebenarnya, aku takkan banyak berbicara." Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian menajamkan pendengaran serta matanya pada mantan meruanya itu yang kini sudah duduk di sofa di sebrangnya. "Jadi, apakah kamu sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu?"

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, kami sudah bercerai secara resmi, jadi tak ada yang harus diragukan lagi."

Nyona Byun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, "sepertinya kamu memang sudah tidak peduli dengan keluargamu lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring, "saya yakin, anda tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengotorkan segala hal yang anda buat."

"Kamu yakin seperti itu?" Nyonya Byun tersenyum miring. Beliau melipat kaki kanannya dan menjadikan kaki kirinya sebagai tumpuan. "Yah, memang seperti itu sepertinya." Beliau melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "berterimakasilah pada perumpuan itu."

Chanyeol mengerutlan dahinya, "apa maksud anda?"

Nyonya Byun melebarkan matanya terkejut, hanya untuk beberapa detik, kemudian beliau tersenyum dan bertanya "eh, jadi, dia tidak memberitahumu?

Chanyeol tak menjawabnya dan dia mengerutkan dahinya.

 _Apa yang dia tidak ketahui?_


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan dengan memegang belakang pinggangnya, dia perlahan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di kursi bangku taman kota dimana ia berada sekarang.

Langit sudah gelap dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang ada di taman itu. Dia menyukai suasana yang seperti ini - tidak ramai, dan tidak terlalu gelap karena lampu taman yang ada disekitarnya. Angin malam yang bertiup-pun perlahan mulai terasa hangat dan dia menyukainya.

"Ja! Apa yang harus kita makan dulu ya?" Gumamnya pada diri sendiri sambil mengambil kantong plastik disamping tubuhnya yang dia simpan terlebih dahulu sebelum duduk.

Dia membuka kantong itu dan menemukan beberapa makanan yang dia beli dari minimarket dan beberapa jajanan jalanan. Senyumnya mengembang melihat banyaknya makanan yang telah dia beli kemudian mengambil sebungkus roti melon, "Roti melon!"

Dengan perlahan dia membuka bungkus plastik rotinya dan bersiap untuk menggigitnya namun berhenti ketika dia melihat sepasang sepatu berdiri dihadapannya.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya menyipit sedikit ketika dia tak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah orang itu, kemudian matanya melebar dan rotinya jatuh kepangkuannya.

* * *

 _Kamu pikir, dengan segala hal yang telah kamu lakukan dulu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja?_

Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada bolpointnya dan mengerutkan dahinya dalam, tanda bahwa dirinya kini sedang berpikir keras.

Semuanya memang baik-baik saja saat itu.

Ya - apa yang dilihatnya memang baik-baik saja.

 _Kalau kamu bepikir seperti itu, teruslah bepikir seperti itu._

"Sial!"

* * *

Park Hyun Jin berdiri dari duduknya ketika melihat perempuan yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya datang kembali ke rumahnya. Amarahnya mulai melambung ditambah dengan melihat sang suami yang mengajak perempuan itu untuk masuk.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini!?"

Baekhyun terkejut, dia memundurkan langkahnya sedikit kebelakang dan mengeratkan mantelnya. Apa yang dilakukannya itu mendapatkan perhatian dari Hyung Seung yang berdiri tak jauh dihadapannya dan Baekhyun menjadikannya tameng untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya walahpun hanya sedikit.

"Apa-apaan ini!? Apa maksudnya, sayang!?" Tanya Hyun Jin.

Hyung Seung tak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya terlebih dahulu, dia menatap Baekhyun dan menyentuh pundak mantan menantunya itu. "Masuklah."

Baekhyun menatap mantan mertuanya itu kemudian mengangguk kecil. Dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hyung Seung.

"Sayang!"

Hyung Seung menatap Hyun Jin kemudian tersenyum, "tenanglah." Katanya, "aku akan menjelaskannya."

* * *

Chanyeol membuka pintu apartemennya dengan Hana dan dia mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendapatkan rumah yang dalam keadaan gelap.

"Hana-ya!" Panggilnya.

Dia menutup pintunya dan membuka sepatunya sambil meraba tembok yang disampingnya untuk menemukan saklar.

Lampu bagian depan langsung menyala ketika dia telah menekan saklarnya kemudian dia mengambil sandal rumahnya dan memakainya.

"Hana-ya!" Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Dia berjalan masuk lebih dalam dan kegelapan langsung menyambutnya. Sekali lagi dia melakukan hal yang seperti sebelumnya dan tak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Hana-ya!" Dia meninggikan suaranya kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamar mereka dan dia menemukan hal yang sama.

Dengan tak mempedulikan keadaan kamar yang gelap dia berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi dan hal yang sama kembali yang dia dapatkan.

Dahinya mengerut dalam kemudian dia pergi keluar kamar.

Dia menutup pintu dan berdiri di depannya sambil berfikir dengan keras, kemana kemungkinan Hana pergi? Karena ini tidak biasanya, jika ingin pergi, Hana selalu memberitahunya, namun sekarang tidak.

"Hana."

* * *

Hyun Jin mengerutkan dahinya dalam setelah mendengar semua yang diceritakan oleh Hyung Seung. "Ta-tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahu kita? Atau setidaknya Chanyeol?" Dia tidak bisa mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan selama ini. Kenapa sangat bodoh dan menyedihkan?

"Karena dia tidak ingin siapapun mengetahuinya." Hyung Seung menjawab dengan pelan.

Hyun Jin menatap suaminya dengan penasaran, "Kenapa kamu bisa mengetahui ini? Bagaimana bisa?"

Hyung Seung tak menjawab untuk beberapa saat, kemudian berkata, "Aku mendengar sesuatu tentang Baekhyun."

Hyun Jin diam tak membalas perkataan suaminya, membiarkan pria itu untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia yang membantu kita untuk menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Memangnya harus seperti itu-kan? Itulah kenapa Chanyeol dan dia menikah."

Hyung Seung mengalihkan pandangannya yang sejak tadi lurus ke depan jadi menatap Hyun Jin.

"Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Memang betul, bahwa perusahaan keluarga Byun yang membantu kita, namun hanya sebatas membantu untuk kembali seperti semula, tidak seperti sekarang, apakah kamu tahu kenapa perusahaan kita berkembang menjadi besar seperti sekarang?" Hyun Jin menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan itu, yang dia tahu selama ini hanyalah perusahaan suaminya itu telah membaik dan kini sedang berkembang dengan cepat. "Perusahaan kita, sekarang mendapatkan banyak investor dan selalu mendapatkan tender pada setiap pelelangan, tidak seperti dulu, semuanya karena Baekhyun."

"Apa?" Hyun Jin terkejut mendengarnya, setahunya Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu bagaimana menjalankan perusahaannya sendiri karena itulah dia menikahi Chanyeol, "bu-bukannya dia tidak mengerti apapun tentang dunia bisnis?"

Hyung Seung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawabnya, "Hanya ada satu yang pasti setelah aku mengetahui hal itu." Hyun Jin mengerjapkan matanya, "dia bukanlah orang yang biasa."

* * *

Chanyeol terus mencoba menghubungi Hana, namun semuanya tak aada tanda-tanda dari perempuan itu. bahkan dia telah menghubungi seluruh teman-temannya perempuan itu dan tetap saja tak ada yang mengetahuinya.

"Hana-ya." Dia mencoba menghubungi ponsel perempuan itu kembali kemudian mengacak rambutnya ketika yang menjawab hanyalah operator.

Takkan ada hasil jika dia hanya diam seperti ini.

Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan meraih kunci mobil serta dompetnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka.

* * *

Baekhyun menutup album foto yang dibacanya ketika pintu ruangan itu dibuka dan Hyun Jin berdiri disana.

"Ibu.' Panggilnya.

Baekhyun meletakkan bukunya di atas meja di hadapannya dan berdiri dri duduknya sambil memegang mantelnya.

Hyun Jin yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanya dapat tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia berkata, "Ayo kita makan malam."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ajakan mantan ibu mertuanya itu. Ini tidak seperti biasanya, namun begitu dia cukup senang ketika Hyun Jin sedikit memerhatikannya sekarang meskipun dia telah bercerai dengan Chanyeol.

"Baik ibu."

Hyung Seung tersenyum ketika melihat istrinya berjalan berdampingan dengan Baekhyun dari kursinya di meja makan. "Ayo kita makan malam dulu." Katanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk, dia membungkukkan badannya sedikit, "Terimakasih Papa."

"Jagan terlalu kaku seperti itu pada kami Baekhyun-ah, bukankah kita keluarga?"

Hyun Jin menarik kursi untuk Baekhyun, "Duduklah." Katanya, kemudian dia menarik kursi disamping Baekhyun dekat dengan sang suami. "Ayo Baekhyun."

Baekhyun dengan ragu melakukan hal yang diminta oleh para mantan mertuanya, "Terimakasih." Ucapnya dengan pelan.

Hyung Seung tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar itu, dia menatap Hyun Jin yang kini menatap Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Hyun Jin dengan ragu menyenteuh tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat, membuat perempuan itu tersentak ketika dia melakukannya dan menatapnya dengan mata yang membulat.

"Seharusnya, kami yang mengucapkan itu, Baekhyun."

Hyung Seung mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan istrinya itu.

"Terimakasih."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar Hyun Jin mengatakan itu, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ragu kemudian menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam.

"Ma-maaf."

* * *

Setelah selama 3 hari Chanyeol tidak masuk kerja, pagi itu Sehun mendapatkan lelaki itu dalam keadaan kacau.

"Terimakasih Sehun, maaf selama 3 hari ini aku mengandalkanmu." Kata Chanyeol dengan senyuman tipis.

Sehun menutup buku catatannya kemudian berkata, "Apakah terjadi sesuatu?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas yang sedang dibacanya, dia membuat nafasnya lalu berkata, "4 hari ini Hana menghilang."

"Apa? Apakah anda sudah menghubungi kantor polisi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku sudah berhasil menghubunginya dan menanyakan keberadaannya dimana, namun dia hanya bilang untuk tidak khawatir padanya dan dia akan segera kembali."

Sehun menghela nafasnya lega, "Setidaknya anda sudah tau bahwa dia baik-baik saja direktur."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan menyetujui perkataan Sehun, "Namun aku tetap saja khawatir, apalagi dia sedang hamil 7 bulan."

Sehun mengerti apa yang dirakan atasannya itu, namun dia tidak bisa melkukan apapun, "Kalau begitu, kenapa anda tidak mengunjungi rumah orang tuanya saja? Luhan pernah melakukan ini juga waktu dia hamil dan dia tinggal dengan orang tuanya tanpa memberi tahu saya terlebih dahulu."

"Dia sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini."

Sehun langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan itu, "Maaf." Katanya.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa, terimakasih atas bantuannya Sehun." Katanya, "Silahkan kembali bekerja."

"Baik." Sehun membungkkukkan badannya, "Jika begitu saya permisi untuk kembali bekerja."

* * *

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar semua perkataan Kyungsoo dari sambungan ponselnya. Dia membalikkan buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan perlahan kemudian menyela perkataan Kyungsoo, "Jadi intinya?"

"10 persen dari yang sebelumnya." jawab Kyungsoo dengan tegas.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Katakan pada mereka, 30 persen atau tidak sama sekali."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, "Anda yakin nona Byun?"

"Kamu ragu Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang dibacanya, menatap taman belakang keluarga Park dari balkon ruang baca. "Perusahaan sekelas internasional itu tidak akan masalah jika mereka menaikannya hanya 30 persen Kyungsoo-ya."

"Tapi nona, ini bukanlah masalah yang mudah, bahkan para profesional-pun tidak sanggup."

"Aku akan melakukkannya."

Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang sudah menegas.

"Anda sedang hamil nona, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan tak membalas perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Anda masih ingat dengan yang dikatakan oleh dokter anda? Kandungan anda tidak seperti pada umumnya, ukurannya leb-"

"Aku mengerti Kyung." Potong Baekhyun. "Aku mengerti, tolong jangan katakan itu lagi."

"Nona, ayo ki-"

"Tolong hargai keputusanku Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya mendengar perkataan Baekhyun.

"Saya benar-benar tidak setuju dengan pilihan anda nona."

* * *

Chanyeol menengkurapkan tubuhnya langsung ke atas tempat tidur.

Dia sudah sangat lelah karena langsung mengerjakan seluruh pekerjaannya yang menumpuk selama 3 hari. Dengan malas dia melirik pada jam alarm di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.

Sudah jam 2 pagi, sebaiknya dia harus tidur saja langsung.

Chanyeol menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping sehingga dia menelentang kemudian menutup kedua matanya setelah menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal.

 _Kalau kamu bepikir seperti itu, teruslah bepikir seperti itu._

Chanyeol langsung membuka matanya kembali ketika dia mengingat perkataan mantan ibu mertuanya itu. Selama 4 hari ini dia tidak ingat dengan perataan itu, namun sekarang dia mengingatnya kembali.

"Apa maksudnya?"


	5. Chapter 5

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan mengerjapkan matanya yang pegal beberapa kali setelah dia duduk di hadapan laptopnya beberapa jam. Ada yang harus di periksanya sekali lagi baru setelah itu di kirimkan pada Kyungsoo untuk di uji coba besok pagi.

Bertahanlah.

Dia menggerakkan jarinya kembali pada keyboard dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dia melirik sekali pada jam digital yang ada di laptopnya kemudian menghela napasnya dan tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, tolong bertahanlah, sedikit lagi."

* * *

Tak terasa, sudah hampir 1 minggu Hana menghilang dan dia semakin khawatir. Apalagi perempuan jtu belum menghubunginya kembali sejak telepon terakhirnya.

Dia khawatir.

Dia cemas.

Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi dengan calon istri dan calon anaknya itu?

Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang buruk benar benar terjadi?

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan berusaha memfokuskan dirinya kembali pada pekerjaannya ketika pikiran itu memenuhi benaknya.

Dia tidak boleh berpikiran yang macam-macam atau hal itu akan benar benar terjadi.

"Senang dapat makan siang bersana anda tuan Park."

"Kehormatan untuk saya dapat makan siang bersama anda Tuan Jung."

Jung Yunho tertawa lebar dan menepuk pemuda itu. "Saya bangga melihat anak muda yang tak kenal lelah seperti anda dan istri anda."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, tidak mengerti, namun dia tersenyum dan berkata, "Terimakasih Tuan Jung."

"Jika begitu saya pergi terlebih dahulu Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol membungkukkan badannya dalam, "Hati=hati di jalan." kemudian dia menatap sekertarisnya. "Sehun, apakah Baekhyun pernah bertemu dengan Jung Yunho?"

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Yunho tadipun sama bingungnya, "Tidak, selama dia menempati ke kosongan anda, nona Baekhyun tidak melakukan hal yang lebih selain menandatangi berkas."

"Lalu, apa maksudnya tadi?"

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika dia menemukan Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di depan ruang presentasi dimana mereka akan hadiri.

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat dan ketika teman dan sekaligus atasannya itu sudah berada di hadapannya, dia memeluk perempuan itu dengan erat dan hati-hati.

"Lihat-lihat!" Kyungsoo mulai mengomel. "Sudah ku bilang, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Baekhyun."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil dan merapatkan mantelnya. Meskipun dirinya sudah memakai pakaian hingga lima lapis, dia tetap merasa dingin.

"Mukamu merah, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang."

"Setelah ini." Balas Baekhyun keras kepala.

"Sekarang, Baek."

"Apakah kamu ingin menyia-nyiakan apa yang aku lakukan hingga demam seperti ini?"

"Biar aku yang urus." Kata Kyungsoo dengan yakin.

"Tapi aku yang mengembangkannya dan yang lebih mengetahui ini."

Kyungsoo merengut, dia tidak tahu berkata apa lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Setelah ini. Aku janji, setelah ini aku akan mengikuti semua perkataanmu."

Kyungsoo tidak yakin, karena Baekhyun selalu berkata seperti itu, namun selalu berakhir sama.

"Aku tidak akan seperti dulu lagi."

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya dan berusaha tersenyum, "Baiklah." Kemudian dia menundukkan kepala menatap perut Baekhyun yang membesar meskipu. Tidak kentara karena pakaian perempuan itu yang berlapir-lapis. "Seharusnya kamu tidak memakai baju sebanyak ini Baek, kasihan dia." Kyungsoo menyentuh perut Baekhyun dan menatapnya dengan sedih. "Dia pasti lelah."

"Ya, aku merasakannya."

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun kemudian menatap perut temannya lagi.

"Aku sudah meminta maaf padanya dan memohon padanya untuk mengerti."

"Setelah ini, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Aga."

* * *

Chanyeol keluar dari restoran Jepang tempat bertemunya dia bersama Jung Yunho - orang yang sangat terkenal dalam dunia perbisnisan mereka - beberapa menit kemudian setelah mereview apa yang dibahasa oleh mereka dengan Sehun.

"Setelah ini, waktu anda kosong direktur, dan jam 3 sore nanti ada rapat sebentar untuk evalusi triwulan."

Chanyeol mengangguk saat Sehun memberitahu jadwal selanjutnya.

"Kamu bisa kembali Sehun, aku akan disini sebentar."

"Baik Direktur."

Chanyeol melirik sekilas pada Sehun yang membungkukkan badannya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan restoran Jepang itu.

Dia diam sesaat ketika melihat ramainya pusat perbelanjaan tempat restoran pertemuannya tadi setelah dirinya keluar dari sana, lalu setelah itu melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah.

Dia ingin melihat-lihat pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Jung Yunho tidak biasanya meminta pertemuan di tempat seperti itu, namun karena urusan mendadak, beliau meminta pertemuan di restoran tersebut, dimana letak restoran itu dekat dengan perusahannya dan milik istrinya - Jung Jaejoong. Awalnya dia bingung dan merasa aneh, bukannya dia tidak suka, dia malah beryukur karena ini kesempatannya juga untuk membeli barang-barang kebutuhan calon anaknya nanti, namun setelah mendengar alasan Jung Yunho memilih tempat itu, dia hanya dapat terdiam.

 _"Meskipun sebentar, saya ingin bertemu dengan istri saya di sela kesibukan saya."_

Chanyeol pernah mendengar kata-kata yang hampir sama seperti itu, namun dalam posisi yang berbeda.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika dirinya melewati sebuah toko ibu dan bayi.

Dia diam beberapa saat, melihat toko itu dari luar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

 _"Sebentar saja, tolong hanya sebentar, aku ingin memelukmu, aku sangat merindukanmu, aku tak melihatmu beberapa hari ini, aku merindukanmu."_

 _Chanyeol menghela napasnya dengan kasar kemudian melatakkan kedua tangannya yang tadinya mencengkram kedua bahu sempit itu dengan erat ke samping tubuhnya._

 _Baekhyun tersenyum dengan lebar dan mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman dibahunya. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya pada dada Chanyeol dan berhenti ketika mendapatkan posisi nyamannya._

 _"Terimakasih."_

* * *

Baekhyun melepas mantelnya kemudian berdiri menuju podium untuk melakukan presentasi pada produk yang telah di buatnya. Dengan penuh percaya diri dia berdiri di depan dan mempresentasikan apa yang telah dibuatnya.

"... Virus komputer..."

"... Kami telah menguji cobakan..."

"... Kami pastikan jika ada kesalahan..."

"... Berikut beberapa virus yang ..."

Kyungsoo menatap khawatir Baekhyun yang tengah mempresentasikan aplikasi sofware keamanan yang mereka buat. Perempuan itu terlihat sangat berkeringat dan napasnya tak terartur.

Bukan hanya dirinya yang menyadari hal itu, namun seluruh isi ruangan itu menyadarinya, namun tak dapat menghentikan perempuan itu.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang memburam dan terus berbicara mengenai aplikasinya.

Dia mencengkram sisi podium dimana dirinya berdiri dengan erat dan mengambil napasnya dalam, hingga akhirnya berkata, "Sekian presentasi saya, terimakasih." Dia membungkukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum lebar, seluruh isi ruangan bertepuk tangan untuknya.

Hingga matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyungsoo dan semuanya menggelap.

Dia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir diantara kakinya.

* * *

Chanyeol meletakkan kembali pakaian-pakaian bayi yang sedang dilihatnya itu dan tersenyum tipis. Dia memutuskan untuk menahan perasaan ingin membeli pakaian bayi itu.

Dia tidak tahu apakah bayinya perempuan atau laki-laki, jadi dia memutuskan untuk membelinya nanti setelah dia mengetahuinya.

Dia kembali melangkah mengitari toko itu dan memerhatikan para ibu-ibu yang sedang mengandung di sekitarnya. Dia ikut senang ketika para ibu itu terlihat sangat bahagia dan antusias memilih pakaian bayi.

Dan entah mengapa dia merasa sesak melihatnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Hana dan calon anak mereka. Dia ingin bertemu dengan mereka.

Dia ingin bertemu Hana dan calon anak mereka.

Dia ingin bertemu perempuan itu.

Dia ingin bersama mereka.

Chanyeol merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku jasnya dan dia mengambilnya.

Dahinya berkerut dalam ketika mendapati nomer tak dikenalnya, namun dia mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?"

"Tuan Park Chanyeol? Saya dari pihak rumah sakit ..."

Chanyeol menahan napasnya ketika mendengar perkataan itu. Jantungnya berdegup cepat dan perasaannya menjadi campur aduk.

Tanpa mendengarkan lebih jauh lagi, dia menutup telepon itu kemudian berlari keluar dari toko itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo mengaitkan kedua tangannya dengan erat dan menundukkan kepalanya, berdoa pada Tuhan untuk keselamatan Baekhyun dan bayinya.

Kakinya tak bisa berhenti bergetar ketika dirinya duduk di depan ruang operasu menunggu dokter untuk memberinya kabar tentang temannya itu.

Pintu terbuka.

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan menghampiri dokter yang cukup dikenalnya itu, "Bagaimana keadaannya Jongin-ah?" tanyanya penuh rasa khawatir dan takut.

Kim Jongin melepas maskernya terlebih dahulu dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan senyuman tipis. "Tidak apa, semuanya baik-baik saja."

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lega. Air matanya yang telah ditahannya sejak tadi langsung keluar dan dia mengusapnya dengan cepat. "Syukurlah. Syukurlah."

Jongin tersenyum lembut lalu mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap surai perempuan itu dengan perlahan, berusahan menenangkan perempuan itu.

Dan Kyungsoo tak dapat berhenti menangis ketika dokter itu mengusap kepalanya.

* * *

Chanyeol berlari menuju kamar rawat itu dengan jantung yang berdegup tak karuan. Dia membuka pintunya dengan perlahan setelah mengatur napasnya hingga normal dan saat otu dia dapat melihat perempuan itu yang sedang menatapnya.

Cho Hana tersenyum lebar saat mereka bertemu pandang, "Chanyeol-ah." panggilnya.

Chanyeol langsung berlari dan memeluk perempuan itu erat dan hati-hati.

Hana tersenyum lebar dan menepuk punggung Chanyeol sambil tertawa kecil ketika mendapatkan pelukan itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Jangan mendatanginya lagi!"

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku bersedia menerima anakmu, jadi tolong jangan kembali padanya!"

Hana mengelus punggung lelaki itu dan dia tersentuh mendengar kata-kata itu lagi.

"Jangan kembali padanya Cho Hana! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

* * *

Chanyeol terus mengenggam tangan calon istrinya itu dan tak mau melepaskannya, membuat Hana tertawa bahagia melihat tingkah lelaki itu. "Aku takkan kemana-mana lagi Chan."

"Kamu telah mengatakannya juga waktu itu."

Hana tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimanapun aku harus memberitahunya." Katanya, "Dia orang tua biologisnya."

Chanyeol mengerti tentang itu, namun dia tetap tak dapat menerimanya. Dia mengecup punggung tangan Hana dalam lalu menempelkannya pada dahinya.

"Maaf aku telah menambahkan bebanmu selama ini dan membuat hancur pernikahanmu."

"Memang sudah seharusnya pernikahan itu berakhir." Chanyeol menatap Hana dengan lembut, "Aku harus bersamamu dan membahagiakanmu."

"..."

"Aku ingin kamu bahagia."

"..."

"Karena kamu wanita yang aku cintai."

Hana tersenyum bahagia, dia sangat bahagia mendengar itu dan dia bersyukur. "Terimakasih. Terimakasih telah mencintaiku."


	6. Chapter 6

Beberapa hari kemudian, Hana sudah di perbolehkan pulang setelah dipastikan bahwa dirinya dan calon anaknya sehat.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar ketika selesai mengurus segala adminitrasi rumah sakit, setelah ini dia rencananya ingin membawa Hana menemui kedua orang tua yang telah lama tak dikunjunginya.

Chanyeol berjalan kembali menuju kamar rawat Hana dan menengakkan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk mengecek ponselnya, barangkali ada pesan penting dari Sehun, dan saat itu dia melihat Kyungsoo yang juga melihat dirinya.

Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.

Kalau tidak salah seingatnya perempuan itu teman mantan istrinya.

Dia pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan teman mantan istrinya itu.

"Chanyeol-ssi." Sapa Kyungsoo dengan senyumana tipis yang sopan.

Chanyeol mau tidak mai harus berhenti melangkah dan menayap balik perempuan itu, "Sedang apa disini, Kyungsoo-ssi?" tanyanya.

"Hanya merawat seseorang." Jawab Kyungsoo. "Dan anda?"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. "Ah, Hana sedang dirawat di rumah sakit ini."

"Kenapa? Apakah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Pendarahan kecil pada kandungannya, syukurlah janinnya sangat kuat seperti ibunya." Chanyeol tertawa kecil dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah, semoga sehat selalu."

"Ya." Chanyeol tersenyum senang, "Ah, sudah lama aku tak melihat Byun Baekhyun? Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu dan hanya tersenyum tipis. "Saya pikir anda tidak ingin mengetahui kabar apapun tentang Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengusap belakang kepalanya, "Yah, entah mengapa setelah bercerai hubungan kami sedikit membaik." katanya. "Jadi bagaimana kabarnya?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis yang lebar, "Tentu baik, semuanya baik-baik saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Baguslah."

Kemudian mereka diam satu sama lain beberapa detik, hingga Kyungsoo berkata, "Ah, saya harus kembali sekarang."

"Ah ya." Chanyeol mengangguk dengan kaku.

Kyungsoo membungkukkan kepalanya sekilas, "Sampai jumpa nanti jika begitu Park Chanyeol-ssi, senang dapat bertemu dengan anda kembali."

"Senang bertemu dengan anda juga Kyungsoo-ssi."

"Kalau begitu, saya pamit pergi terlebih dahulu."

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar ketika dia membuka pintu kamar rawat itu. Dia melangkah mendekati ranjang rawat itu dan berkata, "Aku bertemu dengan Chanyeol tadi."

"..."

"Dia menanyakan kabarmu Baek."

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi samping ranjang itu lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo bangun Baek, agar aku dapat menjawab pertanyaannya."

"..."

"Dan, bukankah kamu ingin menjadi orang yang pertama kali melihatnya?"

* * *

Chanyeol turun terlebih dahulu dari mobilnya kemudian memutarinya menuju kursi penumpang dan membantu Hana untuk turun.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebut, "Sama-sama sayang." Dia mengecup pelipis calon istrinya itu sekilas, lalu menutup pintu mobilnya. Tangannya dia lingkarkan pada pinggang perempuan itu kemudian berkata, "Ayo kita masuk."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

Park Hyun Jin yang sedang menatap album foto langsung mengankat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memasuki rumahnya. Dia langsung berdiri kemudian menghampiri anak semata wayangnya itu dengan senyuman yang melebar karena bahagia.

"Chan-!" Serunya tertahan ketika dia melihat seorang perempuan dengan perut membulat disamping anaknya.

"Ibu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, dia melepaskan Hana sebentar untuk memeluk Ibunya, kemudian kembali pada sisi calon istrinya itu. "Ibu, perkenalkan ini Hana. Cho Hana. Calon istriku."

"Ibu." Sapa Hana dengan lembut dan membungkukkan badannya perlahan sebagai sopan santun.

Hyun Jin mundur beberapa langkah dan hal itu disadari oleh Chanyeol.

"Ibu?" Beonya.

Hyun Jin mengerjapkan matanya dan tersenyum kembali, "Ah, ayo masuk, Hana pasti lelah berdiri terus." Katanya.

Hana merasakan ada sedikit penolakan yang ditunjukkan oleh Ibunya Chanyeol dan dia dapat memakluminya.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Hana yang terlihat sedikit sedih dengan perlakuan Hyun Jin. Namun dia tak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Ayo kita masuk."

* * *

Hyun Jin segera membereskan semua barang-barang yang sedang dilihatnya tadi, berikut album foto yang baru saja dilihatnya beberapa menit yang lalu dan Chanyol melihat itu.

Album foto yang tak dikenalnya.

"Album foto siapa itu Ibu?" tanyanya sambil membantu Hyun Jin membereskan benda-benda yang berserakkan di lantai ruang santai mereka setelah memastikan Hana duduk di sofa yang nyaman.

Hun Jin tersentak, melirik pada album foto yang dipertanyakan oleh Chanyeol, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Menurutmu yang siapa lagi kalau bukan yang anakku satu-satunya?"

"Tapi seingatku tak ada album fotoku yang seperti itu."

"Ibu baru membelinya dan baru mengisinya dengan beberapa foto yang waktu dulu ibu tidak sempat cetak."

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti, "Ini disimpa dimana?"

"Tolong simpan di perpustakan Papamu saja."

"Oke." Chanyeol mengangkat barang-barang yang telah dikumpulkannya kemudian pergi menuju ruang baca Papanya setelah mengatakan, "Aku akan pergi sebentar, santailah disini." pada Hana.

Hana mengangguk mengerti.

* * *

Hyun Jin telah beres merapikahkan barang-barangnya, tinggal Chanyeol yang mengurusnya.

Dia melirik perempuan yang dibawa oleh anaknya itu kemudian betjalan meunju dapur.

"Minumlah." Katanya pada perempuan itu ketika dia kembali dari dapur.

"Terimakasih ibu, maaf merepotkan."

"Jangan panggil aku Ibu, aku tak menyukainya." Hyun Jin meminum airnya setelah menanggapi perkataan perempuan itu dengan sinis. "Aku takkan memperlakukanmu istimewa seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan padamu."

Hana meremat kedua tangannya dengan erat dan itu tak luput dari pandangan Hyun Jin.

"Jadi, sudah sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, kami-"

Hyun Jin langsung memotong perkataan Hana, "Ah sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya."

Hana menutup mulutnya.

"Jadi, itu anaknya Chanyeol atau bukan?"

Hana terkejut ketika Hyun Jin tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu.

"Kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya jika sulit dijawab." Tambah Hyun Jin.

Dan Hana hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Hyun Jin.

"Sudah berapa bulan?"

"..."

"..."

"Hampir 8 bulan."

Hyun Jin mengangguk kemudian meminuman minumannya kembali.

"Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kalian lakukan nantinya, aku akan membiarkan Chanyeol untuk menikahimu tapi itu belum tentu kamu, aku terima sebagai menantuku."

"..."

"Terlebih lagi, kamu sedang hamil karena Chanyeol atau orang lain."

"..."

"Jika itu Chanyeol, aku takkan mempermasalahkannya."

"..."

"Namun sepertinya perkiraanku tepat sekali."

* * *

Chanyeol penasaran.

Dia menatap album foto terakhir di pegangannya kemudian menatap pintu ruang kerja itu.

Ibunya tidak ada.

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya, kenapa dia jadi seperti maling yang akan mencuri di siang bolong?

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melihatnya debentar dan dia duduk pada sofa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Jangan-jangan ini album foto yang isinya foto aneh yang diambil oleh ibunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, kemudian membuka album foto itu dengan jantung yang berdegup cepat.

Kira-kira apa isi album foto itu, ya?

* * *

Hyun Jin tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Chanyeol kembali. Dia menghampiri putranya dan memeluknya sekilas.

"Istirahatlah kalian, eomma dengar dari Hana kalau kalian baru dari rumah sakit."

Chanyeol menatap ibunya dengan penuh kebingungan namun dia mengangguk, "Ayo Hana, kita istirahat dulu di kamarku."

Hyun Jin yang mendengar itu langsung berkata dengan tegas, "Dikamar tamu!"

Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan dahinya dan Hana menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Eomma kenapa?"

Hyun Jin menghela napasnya ketika sadar dia sedikit berlebihan. "Maaf." Katanya, "Eomma akan istirahat, jika kalian butuh apa-apa hubungin Bibi saja."

* * *

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar melihat bayi itu dari hari ke hari semakin sehat dalam inkubatornya.

Dia ingin menyentuh bayi itu, namun dirinya belum bisa.

Belum.

"Eomma." Tae Oh yang berada di gendongannya memanggilnya dan itu membuat perhatiannya teralihkan dari bayi itu.

"Ya, sayang?"

"Bayinya lucu."

Kyungsoo tertawa kemudian mengecup pipi anaknya dengan gemas. "Tae Oh juga lucu waktu bayi, sekarang juga."

Tae Oh tertawa geli dengan ciuman yang terus Kyungsoo layangkan padanya.

"Kenapa Aga ada di dalam kotak eomma?"

Kyungsoo diam sesaat sebelum menjawap pertanyaan itu, dia menatap bayi mungil yang berada di dalam inkubator itu, "Karena Aga butuh kehangatan sayang."

Tae Oh menganggukkan kepalanya, sedikit mengerti.

"Bibi Byun kenapa belum bangun juga eomma? Kasian Aga sendirian."

Kyungsoo mengeratkan gendongannya pada sang anak dan mencium pipinya kembali dengan lembut.

"Bibi Byun lelah sayang, jadi bibi butuh waktu tidur yang sangat lama."

"Seperti Tae Oh waktu sakit?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, seperti itu."

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka hanya diam menatap bayi itu dengan sesekali Tae Oh yang bertanya, hingga Jongin muncul.

"Tidak masuk?" Tanyanya.

Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar suara Jongin. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Taeoh dan menyuruh anaknya itu untuk menundukkan kepala agar wajahnya tersembunyi.

"Eomma?" panggil Taeoh bingung.

Jongin melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian menghampiri Kyungsoo hingga jarak mereka cukup membuatnya menyentuh Taeoh.

"Ini pasti Tae Oh?"

Tae Oh yang mendengar namanya disebut segera mengalihlankan pandangannya untuk menatap orang itu, namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

Jongin menghela napasnya, namun dia tetap tersenyum kemudian mengusap punggung Tae Oh.

"Hai, Tae Oh." Sapanya.

Tae Oh melirik ibunya yang terlihat tidak menyukai hal itu, jadi dia hanya diam saja.

"Kembalilah bekerja."

Jongin mengangguk ketika mendengar perintah Kyungsoo yang sinis.

"Ya, aku akan kembali." Katanya, kemudian dia mamajukan tubuhnya dan memeluk mereka dengan erat.

Untuk beberapa detik dia hanya diam memeluk perempuan itu dan Tae Oh yang berada di pelukannya, kemudian dia mengecup dahi Kyungsoo sedikit lama sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya.

"Aku kembali bekerja." Katanya.

Dia memutari tubuh Kyungsoo hingga di belakang perempuan itu dan saat itulah, dia bertemu pandangan dengan balita yang hampir mirip dengannya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya Tae Oh." katanya. Dia mengusap kepala balita itu kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya setelah itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

* * *

Chanyeol menatap takjub dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh tangannya. Dia terharu dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun kecuali terus terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

"Bayinya menendang bukan?" Tanyanya pada Hana.

Mereka kini sudah diatas tempat tidur dengan Hana sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan di duduk disamping perempuan itu dengan menyamping menghadapnya.

"Ya."

Chanyeol terus terkagum-kagum hingga dia tak merasakan tendangan atau pergerakan kembali.

"Apakah ketika dia menendang terasa sakit?" tanyanya.

"Sedikit. Tapi itu bukan masalah."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya untuk mencium dahi Hana. "Sekarang istirahatlah, kamu pasti lelah bukan?"

Hana mengangguk, dengan bantuan Chanyeol, dia dapat sedikit posisi nyamannya untuk tidur.

"Aku akan menemui ibuku sebentar, istirahatlah dulu."

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Hana terlebih dahulu, kemudian pergi dari kamar itu.

* * *

Hyun Seung tersenyum tipis ketika melihat putranya, sedangkan Chanyeol terkejut melihat Papanya sudah ada di rumah.

"Papa." Sapanya.

"Sini Chanyeol, duduklah." Hyun Seung menepuk ruang kosong di sofa yamg di dudukinya dan Chanyeol menurutinya. "Papa dengar kamu membawa calon istrimu." Katanya. "Siapa namanya?"

"Hana. Cho Hana."

Hyun Seung memindahkan chanel televisi yang sedang di tontonnya pada saluran berita.

"Dan dia sedang hamil?"

"Ibu mengatakan apa pada Papa?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tidak suka. Ibunya selalu melebih-lebihkan dan berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Baekhyun memberitahuku." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Papa tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di salah satu taman kota kemudian membawanya ke rumah."

"Bukankah ibu membencinya?" tanyanya.

Hyun Seung mengangguk, "Ya. Dulu. Sejak kalian bercerai sepertinya sudah tidak."

Mereka diam beberapa saat.

"Jadi, kamu akan menikahinya?" Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. Hyun Seung menepuk bahu Chanyeol, "Papa tidak akan ikut campur lagi pada hidupmu, maaf telah memaksamu melakukan hal itu, dulu." Katanya. "Ibumu juga membebaskanmu untuk memilih."

"Terimakasih."

Hyun Seung mengangguk, "Istirahatlah."

Chanyeol berdiri lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Namun dia ingat sesuatu.

"Ah, Papa." Panggilnya, Hyun Seung mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap putranya. "Album foto yang berwarna putih dengan bunga sebagai pembatasnya milik siapa?" Tanyanya. "Ada foto USG yang sepertinya baru diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu dan foto makanan." Lanjutnya, "Apakah itu foto yang ibu ambil dulu?"

Hyun Seung menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum lebar, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan riang.

"Itu foto album milik Baekhyun."


	7. Chapter 7

Chanyeol tahu, dia tahu saat itu ibunya berbohong padanya - karena tidak mungkin itu foto USG milik ibunya, sedangkan itu baru diambil beberapa bulan yang lalu, ibunya sudah menopause, dan selalu seperti biasanya, ibunya tidak pernah menyadari kesalahannya ketika berbohong - namun dia tak menyangka dengan perkiraannya yang ternyata betul.

Itu milik Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tak mengerti bagaimana bisa perempuan itu pernah ke sini hingga dapat menyimpan benda itu di rumah orang tuanya, sedangkan yang dia tahu, bahwa orangtuanya tak menyukai perempuan itu, mungkin hingga batas membenci-nya.

Namun lebih dari pada itu.

Perempuan itu sedang hamil.

Dan satu hal langsung ter-lintas pada benaknya.

"Apakah itu anakku?" Tanyanya tanpa sanggup menatap Papa-nya.

Hyun Seung tak menjawab, dia tersenyum tipis.

"Jika Papa mengatakan itu anakmu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

* * *

Kyungsoo tahu hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat.

"Bibi Byun." Sapanya ketika melihat ibu tiri temannya itu akhirnya menginjakkan kaki pada kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Ah, Kyungsoo, hallo sayang." Sapanya, "Terimakasih telah menjaga Baekyun selama ini, dia pasti menyusahkanmu bukan?" Dia menepuk pundak Kyungsoo dengan lembut sekilas, kemudian berjalan menghampiri ranjang rawat Baekhyun dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Tidak Bi, ini bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan apa yang Baekhyun lakukan pada saya." Timbal Kungsoo.

Perempuan paruh baya itu tak menanggapinya dan hanya menatap Baekyun yang masih pada posisi-nya. "Menyedihkan." Bisiknya.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara itu, namun tidak jelas dan dia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya?"

Nyonya Byun menggelengkan kepalanya an tersenyum lebar. Dia meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kondisi bayinya?"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak ketika wanita itu bertanya padanya, dia tidak menyangka bahwa beliau mengetahuinya.

"Bibi tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Dia anakku."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya dan ketika itu dia melihat wajah Ibu temannya itu menatapnya dan bertanya kembali, "Bagaimana kondisi bayinya?"

* * *

 _Apakah kamu akan tetap menikahinya?_

 _Atau kembali pada Baekhyun?_

Pertanyaan Papanya itu berputar dalam benaknya. Dia tidak dapat memejamkan matanya untuk tidur malam itu.

Dia melirik Hana yang sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

Perempuan itu terlihat kesulitan untuk tidur.

 _Apakah dia juga seperti itu?_

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kembali, berusaha untuk tidur. Dia harus masuk pagi besok.

Setidaknya itu yang dipikirkannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bangun dari tempat tidur itu dengan perlahan agar Hana tidak terbangun, kemudian keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja sekaligus perpustakaan Papanya.

Hyun Seung yang kebetulan masih terjaga langsung tersenyum ketika melihat anaknya itu masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

"Papa masih bekerja?"

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus di urus untuk besok." jawabnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk.

Kemudian suasananya menjadi canggung ketika di antara mereka tak ada yang berbicara.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu tanyakan pada Papa?"

Chanyeol yang tadinya menatap sekitar ruang kerja itu langsung menatap Papanya yang berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Apakah itu tentang Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kamu sudah memikirkan apa yang Papa tanyakan?"

Chanyeol menggeleng, "Aku belum menemukan jawabannya." jawabnya. "Tapi aku ingin berbicara dengan dia."

"Tentang?"

"Apa yang akan kami lakukan nantinya."

Hyun Seung menghela napasnya.

"Papa tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang." Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Tapi kamu bisa mencarinya pada Kyungsoo. Kamu tahu Do Kyungsoo? Teman Baekhyun?"

"Papa mengenalnya?"

"Ya, dia pernah berkunjung ke sini dan bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Mereka membahas sesuatu." Jawab Hyun Seung. " Sepertinya dia sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dia pasti tahu dimana perempuan itu."

Chanyeol terdiam mendengarnya.

"Aku bertemunya di rumah sakit."

"Dengan Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kamu berbicara dengannya?"

"Ya, hanya sebentar, aku menanyakan kabar Baekhyun padanya, namun dia tak menjawab."

"Kamu yakin dia tak menjawabnya?"

"Dia hanya pernah berkata, dia sedang merawat seseorang."

Hyun Seung tersenyum tipis, "Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan sekarang?"

* * *

Kim Ki Bum menatap datar bayi yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Hatinya merasa sangat sakit ketika melihat bayi itu berada dalam inkubator dan terlihat sangat kecil. Namun dia tidak dapat menunjukkan rasa sakitnya. Tidak sama sekali.

Hingga jatuhnya dia terlihat sangat dingin dan juga jahat.

Kyungsoo menatap ibu temannya itu dengan cemas karena sejak tadi perempuan paruh baya itu hanya diam tak mengatakan apapun.

"Aku seperti melihat Baekhyun kembali."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, dia terkejut ketika mendengar perempuan paruh baya itu berbicara. "Bibi pernah melihatnya saat baru lahir?"

Kibum mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku melihatnya, karena aku yang melahirkannya."

Kyungsoo tercengang.

"Ah, dia tidak memberitahumu soal itu?"

"Bibi adalah ibu tirinya Baekhyun."

"Ya, secara hukum. Tidak secara biologis, dia anakku."

"..."

"Aku mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu."

"..."

"Aku harap, bayi ini tidak akan mengalami hal yang sama dengan dirinya."

* * *

Keesokan paginya.

Kebetulan sekali bahwa hari itu Hana harus melakukan pengecekan terakhir di rumah sakit, lalu setelahnya hanya tinggal pengawasannya saja yang dibutuhkan agar perempuan itu meminum obatnya. Chanyeol menemani perempuan itu menuju tempat pemeriksaan.

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol tersentak, dia merasa terkejut ketika tangan atasnya di tepuk beberapa kali. Dia mengerjapkan matanya kemudian menatap Hana yang sudah xemberut karena lelaki itu tak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Ah, maaf Hana, aku tidak fokus." Katanya. "Apa yang kamu katakan tadi?"

Hana berdecak, "Aku bilang, setelah ini ayo kita berbelanja kebutuhan bayi."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, lalu mengecup puncak kepala wanita dalam. "Eum, ayo."

Mereka berbincang-bincang selama perjalan menuju ruang pengecekan, Hana sesekali tertawa di antara perkataannya pada Chanyeol, sedangkan lelaki itu hanya menanggapinya dengan sedikit tanggapan.

"Aku tak ingin mendengar itu!"

"Kyungsoo-ya, tolong jangan seperti ini."

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa dia belum bangun juga hingga sekarang!?"

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar nama Kyungsoo disebutkan. Dia langsung berbalik melihat ke belakangnya dan saat itu dia melihat Kyungsoo dengan seorang lelaki berjas dokter sedang berbicara.

"Aku juga tidak kenapa ini bisa terjadi, aku telah memeriksa seluruhnya dan melakukan periksa labaratorium, Baekhyun dalam kondisi baik, semuanya baik-baik saja Kyung."

"Lalu kenapa dia belum bangun hingga sekarang?" Kyungsoo tercekat oleh napasnya sendiri, dia berusaha menahan tangisnya di depan lelaki itu. "Kenapa Baekhyun belum bangun?"

"Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Hana yang terlihat bingung, namun dia melihat kilatan tidak suka pada mata perempuan itu. "Chanyeol, kenapa kita berhenti?"

"A-aku -" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menatap Kyungsoo yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang terus mengusap wajahnya berulang kali.

"Kamu masih peduli dengan perempuan itu?"

Chanyeol menatap Hana kembali dan dia tak menjawab pertanyaan perempuan itu.

"Yang mereka bicarakan itu, Byun Baekhyun bukan, mantan istrimu?"

"Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?"

"Aku tahu perempuan itu, Do Kyungsoo bukan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk kaku.

"Teman juga asisten Byun Baekhyun." Lanjutnya.

"..."

"Chanyeol, kamu sekarang mulai peduli dengan perempuan itu?"

"..."

"Kamu ingin menemui perempuan itu?"

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya."

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan dengannya?"

Chanyeol kembali tidak menjawab.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan dengan perempuan itu?"

"Hana, kita harus cepat melakukan check-up mu, lalu setelah itu kita berbelanjaan buat kebutuhan bayi kita."

"Kamu mengalihkan pembicaraan."

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Bukan sesuatu yang penting kok." Dia tersenyum, kemudian merangkul pinggang perempuan itu dengan lembut, "ayo kita chek-up." Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Hana dan saat itu dia mencuri pandang pada Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berada di dalam dekapan dokter itu.

Dia harus menenui perempuan itu sekarang.

* * *

Kyungsoo kembali menunggu.

Dia menatap Baekhyun yang menarik napasnya dengan teratur dan mata masih terpejam erat.

Dia menunggu.

Dan kembali menunggu.

Hingga dia muak dengan apa yang di dengar oleh telinganya.

"Dia bilang, tidak ada yang salah Baek." Katanya, kemudia dia tertawa kecil "tapi, kenapa kamu tidak mau bangun?"

"..."

"Apakah kamu tidak mau lihat bayimu?"

"..."

"Apakah kamu tidak merasa kasihan padanya?"

"..."

"Dia hanya memilikimu Baek, jika kamu seperti ini, siapa yang dia punya?"

"..."

"Kamu tidak memberitahu- _nya,_ kamu egois Baek, tega pada dia."

"..."

"Apakah kamu tak menyayanginya?"

"..."

"Apakah kamu tidak mencintainya!?"

"..."

"Jika kamu tidak mencintainya dan menyayanginya, kamu seharusnya membiarkan dia mati waktu itu!?"

"..."

"Bangun Baek! Bangun! Jika kamu memang mencintainya dan menyayanginya!"

"..."

"Byun Baekhyun!"

* * *

Chanyeol kembali ketempat dimana dia melihat Kyungsoo terakhir kali tanpa Hana.

Dia berharap perempuan itu masih ada disana, namun sepertinya perkiraannya memang betul.

Perempuan itu sudah tidak disana.

"Ah, maaf." Chanyeol menghentikan dua orang suster yang melewatinya. "Kamar rawat dengan pasien Byun Baekhyun, nomer berapa ya?"

Mereka mengerutkan dahinya kemudian salah satu dari mereka menjawab, "Ada beberapa pasien yang bernama Byun Baekhyun, anda mencari yang mana?"

Chanyeol terdiam, "Dia perempuan dan sedang hamil, jika tidak salah sekarang sudah 8 bulan." Jawabnya.

Kedua suster itu menatap satu sama lain, kemudian suster yang lain menjawab, "Tidak ada orang yang seperti anda sebutkan, adanya Nona Byun yang telah melahirkan."

"Nona Byun yang itu melahirkan saat kandungannya berumur 8 bulan, mungkin beliau yang anda maksud."

Chanyeol mengerjapkan matanya. "Melahirkan?" cicitnya.

"Ya." Suster lain menjawab, "Jika anda maksud nona Byun yang itu, beliau berada di kamar 305, anda bisa lurus saja lalu belok ke kanan."

Chanyeol mengangguk, dia tersenyum dengan terpaksa, "Terimakasih atas informasinya."

"Sama-sama tuan."

Kemudian kedua suster itu pergi meninggalkannya sambil berbincang-bincang

"Ah, nona Byun itu masih belum bangun juga?"

"Ya, setelah operasi, nona Byun masih belum menujukkan kesadarannya." jawab suster lainnya, "Kami sudah memeriksa semuanya, namun tidak ada yang salah."

"Kasihan sekali bayinya. Aku dengar, suaminya tidak ada ya?"

"Sshtt! Sudah jangan lanjut lagi, aku kasihan setiap mendengar para suster membicarakannya."

* * *

Hana telah melakukan pengecekan semuanya dan dia kini sedang menunggu Chanyeol di ruang tunggu. Dia tidak tahu lelaki itu kemana setelah mengantarkannya ke ruang pemeriksaan, namun dia tahu. Lelaki itu pasti mencari mantan istrinya itu.

"Aku menemukanmu."

Hana menegakkan punggungnya ketika mendengar suara itu dari belakang tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan dia memutar tubuhnya dan saat itu mereka bertemu pandang.

"Choi Hyu Yeol." cicitnya.

"Eum ini aku. Cho Hana." Hyu Yeol tersenyum lebar.

"Papa dari anak yang di kandungmu."


	8. Chapter 8

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu lagi." Hyu Yeol tersenyum lebar, kemudian memutari Hana untuk berdiri di hadapannya. Dia menurunkan tubuhnya di hadapan perempuan itu lalu tersenyum dengan lebar ketika mata mereka bertemu dan berkata, "Sudah main-mainnya?"

"Hyu-Hyu Yeol-ah." Hana mengerjapkan matanya bebebrapa kali dengan cepat. Dia panik. Dia menatap sekitarnya mencari keberadaan Chanyeol. Namun lelaki itu tak ada.

Chanyeol tak ada di sekitarnya.

"Meyerahlah Cho Hana." Hyu Yeol diam sesaat hanya untuk melihat Hana yang semakin menegang di tempatnya. "Karena, meskipun kamu bersembunyi ke seluruh dunia, aku akan menemukanmu. Selalu. Selalu menemukanmu."

"..."

"Ja! Sekarang waktunya kita hentikan permainan ini, bukan begitu Cho Hana?"

* * *

Chanyeol menghentikan kembali seorang suster yang melewatinya dan bertanya, "Dimana ruang bayi?"

Dan disinilah dia sekarang.

Di depan kaca yang memperlihatkan semua bayi yang baru saja di lahirkan kini sedang tertidur dengan lelap di dalam boxnya masing-masing. Hal ini membuat mata Chanyeol mau tak mau, mencari dengan cepat setiap bayi yang ada disana dan menelisiknya satu persatu.

Suster yang dia tanyakan sebelumnya masuk ke dalam ruang bayi itu dengan pakaian steril.

Chanyeol memerhatikan suster itu melangkah kemana.

Dia mengira-ngira, yang manakah anaknya itu? Bagaimana kondisinya? Apakah sehat dan besar seperti bayi-bayi yang ada di ruangan itu?

Dia sudah berbahagia dan berangan-angan dengan bayinya.

Anak itu pasti sangat sehat.

Namun semuanya hancur begitu saja ketika sang suster menghampiri bayi yang hanya satu-satunya berada di dalam inkubator di ruangan itu.

Hati Chanyeol mencelos ketika melihatnya.

Bayi itu sangat kecil.

Terlihat sangat rapuh dan mudah rusak ketika kita menyentuhnya.

Chanyeol tak tahu harus bagaimana dan hatinya terasa sangat sakit.

Suster itu mendekatkan bayinya padanya.

Chanyeol dapat melihatnya dengan jelas ketika bayi itu sudah di hadapannya.

"Hei." Sapanya lirih.

Hatinya sangat sakit.

Bayi itu sangat kecil dibandingkan dengan bayi lainnya. Kulitnya masih merah dan rambutnya hanya sedikit.

Bayi itu bergerak perlahan dan Chanyeol menahan napasnya. Dia takut jika bayi itu akan tersakiti oleh pegerakannya sendiri.

"Saya akan kembalikan bayinya ke semula."

Chanyeol mengangguk dan suster itu membawa bayi itu kembali ke tempat semulanya.

Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Dia tidak tahu apa yang di rasakannya saat ini.

Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju sisi lain lorong itu. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok, kemudian kakinya terasa melemas. Tubuhnya langsunf luruh seketika.

Otaknya terasa memberat dan dia merasa tidak dapat berpikir apapun lagi.

Yang ada di benaknya sekarang hanyalah rasa sakit dan bersalah yang menumpuk.

Dan ketika itu satu pertanyaan terlintas di benaknya, apakah benar itu anak Byun Baekhyun yang dia cari?

* * *

Kyungsoo tertidur di atas sofa di ruangan itu. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia menemukan mata sang anak sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Mommy."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis ketika Tae Oh menyapanya. Dengan perlahan dia menegakkan tubuhnya dan saat itu dia merasakan selimut jatuh ke pangkuannya.

Dia mengerutkan dahinya lalu menatap putranya tersayang, "Tae Oh yang memakaikannya untuk Momny?"

Tae Oh mengerjapkan maranya dan menatap selimut yang di pegang oleh Kyungsoo.

"Bukan, Tae baru saja datang tadi."

Kyungdoo tersenyum kecil saat tahu siapa yang melakukannya kemudian mengusap kepala anaknya dengan sayang.

"Maaf, Mommy tertidur, Tae kesini dengan siapa?"

"Temen Mom yang waktu itu."

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk.

"Tae lapar?"

Tae Oh mengangguk. Dia tadi menolak tawaran makan siang dari teman ibunya itu, dia hanya ingin bersama ibunya.

"Tapi Tae ingin liat aga dulu Mom."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya ,"Hanya sebentar saja, oke? Aga harus banyak tidur agar cepat besar seperti Tae Oh."

Tae Oh tertawa keras ketika Kyungsoo mengelitik pingganya.

"Mom! Mom! Sudah!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengar anaknya menyerah, kemudian menggendong putranya itu.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

* * *

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan sekarang Cho Hana?"

"..."

"Menyesal? Bukankah ini yang kamu mau sejak dulu?" Hyu Yeol tersenyum tipis. Rahangnya mengerat dan menatap tajam perempuan di hadapannya.

"Kamu yang datang padaku duluan, perempuan murahan."

Hana dapat merasakan tubuhnya bergetar dan jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat. Napasnya tidak beratur dan dia mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindar berkontak mata dengan lelaki itu.

"Aku kembali sekarang, sesuai dengan harapanmu."

"..."

"Aku akan ikut bertanggung jawab seperti yang kamu inginkan."

"..."

"Jadi, sekarang kembalilah perempuan bodoh, dan jangan menyusahkanku kembali, kau sudah membuatku sangat muak untuk melihatmu lagi setelah apa yang kamu lakukan."

Hana dapat mendengar suara gemelutuk gigi Hyu Yeol yang menahan amarahnya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat dan dia mengangguk.

"Cepat berdiri dan pergi dari sini, bodoh!"

* * *

Chanyeol harus kembali pada Hana. Perempuan itu pasti sudah menunggunya lama.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk bangkit berdiri dengan tangan yang menempel pada tembok untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dia menundukkan kepalanya sesaat lalu berbalik menuju arah datangnya tadi dan saat itu dia menegakkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol?"

Dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata orang yang dia cari sejak tadi.

"Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menatap anaknya yang di gendongnya dan berkata sesuatu yang tak bisa di dengar oleh Chanyeol. Anak itu turun dari gendongan Kyungsoo lalu berlari menuju depan kaca ruangan yang baru saja dia lihat. Perempuan itu tersenyum melihat anak itu kemudian menatapnya dan menghampirinya.

"Kamu sudah melihatnya?"

Chanyeol menahan napasnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, _jadi benar_?

"Dia benar-benar kecil." Jawabnya seperti bisikkan, namun Kyungsoo mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sejak awal kami mengetahuinya sudah seperti itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "Baekhyun sudah tahu resikonya."

"..."

"Untunglah semuanya baik-baik saja. Meskipun prematur, bayinya sangat sehat dan tak ada kecacatan apapun, meskipun badannya sangat kecil dan ringan tidak seperti pada umumnya.." Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap kaca yang beberapa waktu lalu dilihatnya. Bayi itu berada disana lagi dan anak yang tadi di gendong Kyungsoo kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"..."

"..."

"Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?"

Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab. Dia sejujurnya tidak tahu pasti kenapa Baekhyun tak memberitahunya meskipun dia selalu memaksa perempuan itu untuk memberitahu Chanyeol soal kehamilannya. Namun secara garis besar, mungkin karena perceraian mereka.

"Dia akan memberitahumu saat kamu menginginkan perceraian dengannya." Jawabnya, "Aku tidak tahu pasti, namun sepertinya seperti itu."

"..."

"Kamu tau sendiri dia bagaimana, bahkan akupun tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya setelah berteman dengannya cukup lama." dia tertawa kecil.

"Ya."

Lalu mereka diam kembali.

"Jangan merasa bersalah ataupun merasakan tidak nyaman dengan hal ini, mau bagaimapun ini semua salahnya Baekhyun yang tak membaritahumu."

"Meskipun begitu, aku seharusnya mencari tahu saat melihat ke ganjalan dari perempuan itu."

"..."

"Aku tahu bahwa dia semakin berisi, namun tidak mencari tahu apa alasannya."

"..."

"Aku sudah curiga saat itu, namun aku tidak memikirkannya lagi."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat raut kebingungan gusar yang meliputi lelaki itu.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, namun kita tidak dapat merubah masa lalu."

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Maka dari itu, cobalah merubahnya dari sekarang dengan perlahan."

"Ya."

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap putranya.

"Ikutilah kata hatimu dan pikirkan dengan baik-baik apa yang kamu putuskan."

"..."

"Jangan pikirkan siapapun terlebih dahulu, namun pikirkanlah dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu, setelah itu, kamu hanya dapat menjalankannya dengan sangat baik."

"..."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian menatap lelaki itu.

"Kembalilah kepada Hana, dia pasti telah menunggumu lama."

"Ya."

Chanyeol mengangguk, kemudian berpamitan pada perempuan itu.

* * *

Ketika dia kembali ke tempat itu.

Dia tak menemukan perempuan itu dimanapun.

Dia berlari mencari sekitar tempat pemeriksaan dan bertanya-tanya pada suster atau orang yang lewat di dekatnya.

"Ah, aku melihatnya, dia pergi bersama suaminya waktu itu."

Dia terkejut dan mengerutkan dahinya. "Kapan?" Tanyanya panik.

"Sekitar dua pulut menit yang lalu."

Dia mengucapkan terimakasih kemudian berlari keluar dari rumah sakit sambil berusaha menghubungi perempuan itu.

Pada dambungan pertama, teleponnya tidak di angkat.

Dia mencobanya lagi dan lagi, hingga pada sambung ke lima, perempuan itu mengangkat teleponnya.

Dia bahkan belum mengucapkan sesuatu ketika perempuan itu berbicara padanya tepat saat trleponnya diangkat.

"Chanyeol, maaf, maaf."

Dia menghentikan langkahnya yang berlari menuju jalan raya untuk mendapatkan taksi ketika perempuan itu berbicara seperti itu.

"Hana-ya -"

"Chanyeol, maafkan aku, maaf."

Dia mengerutkan dahinya ketika perempuan itu mengulang kata maaf terus menerus.

Lalu dia mendengar sebuah isakan.

"Hana-ya, kamu dimana?"

"..."

"Hana-ya."

"..."

"Aku takkan mengerti apapun jika kamu hanya mengatakan maaf terus menerus!"

Dia berteriak kesal. Perasaannya penuh dengan rasa kesal, marah dan bingung, dan dia sudah tak dapat menahannya ketika perempuan itu hanya mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Chanyeol-"

Dia menghela napasnya lelah dan mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Aku bersama Hyu Yeol."

Dia terdiam ketika mendengar nama tak asing disebutkan oleh perempuan itu.

"Dia, dia ingin bertanggung kawab, Chanyeol-ah."

"Dan kamu percaya dengan hal itu!?"

"..."

"Kamu sudah dibuangnya waktu itu, Cho Hana! Kenapa kamu masih mempercayainya!?"

"Dia sunggung-sungguh kali ini."

Dia terdiam.

"Chanyeol, maaf."

"..."

"Chanyeol, kita harus berakhir."

"..."

"Chanyeol -"

Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Terserah."

Hanya itu yang dia katakan pada akhirnya, kemudian dia menutup teleponnya.

"Sialan!"

* * *

"Baekhyun, bangunlah."

"..."

"Ayo bangun."

"..."

"Aku sudah melakukan semuanya."

"..."

"Aku sudah _membereskan_ semuanya."

"..."

"Jadi, bangunlah."

"..."

"Karena dia akan kembali padamu, sekarang."

"..."

"Cepat atau lambat."

"..."

"Ayo bangun dan kembalilah padaku."


	9. Chapter 9

Untuknya dalam satu minggu setelah itu semuanya terasa sangat kacau.

Dirinya marah.

Dirinya kecewa.

Dirinya kesal.

Dia berusaha mencari perempuan itu, namun bagaikan ditelan bumi, perempuan itu tidak ditemukan.

Semuanya tak bisa berakhir seperti ini!

Tidak bisa!

Maka dari itu, sekarang disinilah dirinya berada.

Di depan rumah lelaki bajingan itu.

"Dimana Cho Hana?" tanyanya dengan dingin ketika pintu rumah itu dibuka dan Choi Hyu Yeol di depannya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum miring dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Park Chanyeol." Serunya bahagia.

"..."

"Aku tak pernah mengira kau akan sudi menginjakkan kakimu kesini."

Dia mengeratkan rahangnya.

"Kenapa kau mencari perempuan itu?"

"Itu urusanku, bukan urusanmu!"

Choi Hyu Yeol menghela napasnya dan memggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, tidak, tentu saja itu termasuk urusanku."

"..."

"Dia istriku, dan aku, Ayah kandung dari bayi itu."

"..."

Dia melebarkan mata beberapa detik setelah mendengar perkataan itu.

Hana telah menikah!?

Dengan lelaki ini!?

"Tentu saja semua yang menyangkut perempuan itu adalah urusanku."

Dia mengerjapkan matanya kembali ke semula.

"Kenapa kamu sangat yakin akan hal itu, hah?" dia dapat merasakan suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"..."

"Bisa saja itu adalah anakku, aku adalah lelaki yang selama ini di sisinya, jadi jangan hilangkan fakta hal itu!"

"..."

Choi Hyu Yeol merasa kasihan sekarang pada lelaki di hadapannya itu.

Lelaki yang selalu di puja-puja oleh banyak perempuan sejak universitas, sekarang berakjir menyedihkan mengejar-ngejar perempuan yang memanfaatkannya secara terang-terangan.

Apakan dia bodoh?

"Kau sangat bodoh Park! Jelas-jelas dia hanya memanfaatkanmu dari dulu."

"..."

"Kau pikir dia perempuan baik-baik?!"

"..."

"Jangan membuatku tertawa dengan pemikiranmu itu!" Dia terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan." Dan dia mulai tertawa dengan keras.

"Dia hanyalah penghancur hubungan orang yang selalu membuatnya iri!"

"..."

"Dia mendekatimu karena dia iri dengan perempuan yang selalu diperlakukan baik olehmu!"

"..."

"Dia hanya ingin menghancurkan hidupmu, bodoh!"

Choi Hyu Yeol berdecak, kemudian berkata dengan pelan, "Pergi dari rumahku sekarang." kemudian dia membanting pintu rumah itu.

Meninggalkan Park Chanyeol yang berdiri kaku di depannya.

Terkejut dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

* * *

Park Hyun Jin, tahu bahwa anaknya itu sedang kacau.

Dia menatap anaknya itu dengan sendu kemudian menghampiri lelaki itu yang sedang duduk di atas kursi goyang tempatnya biasa bersantai pada sore hari.

"Sayang."

"Ibu."

Chanyeol menyenderkan kepalanya pada lengan ibunya yang melingkari lehernya.

"Mungkin ini adalah jalan yang terbaik yang Tuhan berikan padamu."

"Tapi, aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Ibu tahu." Dia mengelus rambut putranya dengan perlahan. "Ibu tahu kamu sangat mencintainya."

"..."

"Tapi, mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik Chan."

"..."

"Kamu dapat melupakannya, sayang."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Ibu yakin kamu bisa."

"..."

"Kamu dapat melupakan perempuan itu, karena perempuan itu sudah memutuskan hubungannya denganmu."

"..."

"Lupakanlah dengan perlahan dan kamu harus tetap melangkah, jangan seperti ini."

"..."

"Kamu harus menjalani kehidupanmu yang sekarang, buanglah hal yang telah berlalu dan ingatlah itu, agar tak terulang lagi."

"..."

"Kamu harus melangkah kembali."

"..."

"Karena kamu masih memiliki hal yang tak mudah untuk kamu abaikan atau lupakan sekarang, sayang."

Dan saat itu, dia mengingatnya.

Perkataan ibunya menyentak dirinya bahwa dirinya tak boleh seperti ini.

Ada sosok lain yang kini menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Dia kemudian mengangguk.

Ibunya benar.

Dia tidak boleh seperti ini.

* * *

Saat dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan memutar tubuhnya setelah menutupnya.

Hal yang pertama kali dia lihat adalah sosok perempuan itu yang membungkuk di samping perempuan lainnya yang ada di atas ranjang.

Kim Jongin tersenyum tipis, kemudian berlutut di samping perempuan itu.

Do Kyungsoo tertidur dengan lelap.

Perempuan itu pasti sangat lelah antara bekerja dan merawat Byun Baekhyun.

"Kamu seharusnya jangan memaksakan dirimu Soo-ya."

"..."

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk menjaga Baekhyun selalu, hingga kamu melupakan yang terpenting dalam hidupmu."

"..."

"Aku tahu kamu sangat mencintai Baekhyun, tapi kamu jangan seperti ini, Taeoh sangat membutuhkanmu."

Dia menyingkirkan rambut perempuan itu yang menutupi wajahnya.

Dia mengelus pipi tirus yang kini dimiliki perempuan itu.

"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja, Kyung."

"..."

"Namun Taeoh, aku tidak yakin."

"..."

"Ini adalah masa-masanya dia sangat membutuhkanmu, seharusnya kamu ada di sisinya."

"..."

"Kamu jangan melupakannya."

"..."

"Bahwa kamu sudah memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar, sekarang."

"..."

"Kembalilah pada Taeoh, Kyung, dia pasti sangat membutuhkanmu."

"..."

"Meskipun anak itu akan bilang tidak apa, kamu harus ada di sisinya."

"..."

"Karena saat dia mengatakan hal itu, itu berarti dia sangat membutuhkanmu."

Dia tersenyum lebar.

"Bukankah kalian berdua sangat mirip dalam hal itu?"

Kim Jongin tersenyum lebar kemudian berdiri dari posisinya.

Dia membungkukkan badannya, menyelipkan tangan kanannya ke belakang lutut perempuan itu, sedangan tangannya yang lain, merangkul punggungnya. Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati dia mengangkat perempuan itu, lalu membopongnya keluar dari kamar itu.

"Ayo, kita pulang." bisiknya lalu mengecup puncak kepala perempuan itu.

* * *

Dia kembali lagi kesana dan memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam kamar bayi.

Dia terpaku dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Bayi itu membuka matanya ketika dia mendekat dan menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata jernihnya.

Dia tergugu.

Tersentuh.

Dan tak dapat mengatakan apapun selain tersenyum lebar sambil menahan air matanya yang akan jatuh.

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya?" tanyanya pada seorang suster yang ikut masuk bersamanya.

Suster itu mengijinkannya dan dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lubang tangan yang ada di inkubator dengan gemertar.

Dadanya membuncah ketika jari telunjuknya menyentuh pipi bayi itu.

Tipis sekali.

Dan halus.

Dia mengelus pipi itu dengan telunjuknya perlahan dan dia tersenyum semakin lebar saat bayi itu meresponnya dengan menggeliat.

"Hello." Sapanya.

Bayi itu tersenyum padanya ketika dia menyapanya, kemudian mata bayi itu bergerak, mengerjap dengan lambat.

Dia tersenyum semakin lebar dan takjub dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Setiap gerakan yang di lakukan oleh bayi itu sukses membuatnya terkagum-kagum.

Perempuan itu menjaganya dengan sangat baik.

Sangat, sangat baik.

Dan hatinya tercubit dengan keras akan hal itu.

Disaat perempuan itu berusaha menjaga bayinya, apa yang dilakukannya?

Dia memang sangat mencintai Cho Hana.

Namun jika dia tahu hal ini, dia pasti kembali lagi pada perempuan itu.

Lalu kenapa, perempuan itu tak melakukannya?

Padahal selama ini perempuan itu selalu menahannya.

Selalu menahannya ketika dia ingin pergi dari perempuan itu.

 _Karena perempuan itu tak ingin menggunakan bayi ini sebagai penghalang untuknya._

Hal itu langsung menyentaknya.

 _Karena perempuan itu ingin dia hidup bahagia._

"Bodoh."

 _Kamu sangat bodoh, Park Chanyeol_.

Dan dia mulai menangis tanpa suara di hadapan bayi itu.

* * *

Dia keluar dari ruangan itu tak lama kemudian lalu duduk di kursi lorong di luar ruangan itu.

Dia memejamkan matanya lalu mengendahkan kepalanya ke atas.

Dia jadi mengingatnya.

Apakah perempuan itu mengidam saat itu?

Saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu di toko roti untuk membeli roti melon.

Apakah perempuan itu mengidam roti melon, seperti dirinya?

Perempuan itu menginginkan roti melon, namun dia yang mendapatkannya.

Lalu saat malam itu.

Saat mereka tak sengaja bertemu di tenda warung pinggir jalan untuk membeli odeng.

Apakah perempuan itu sedang mengidam?

Apakah karena itu dia menyuruhnya membayar apa yang dibelinya saat itu?

Karena secara tidak langsung, dialah yang membelikannya untuk perempuan itu.

Lalu saat dia melihat perempuan itu duduk di kursi di pinggir jalan sambil memakan kue ikan dengan lahap dan bahagia, apa karena perempuan itu dapat memenuhi keinginan bayinya, sehingga perempuan itu terlihat sangat bercahaya?

Lalu saat dia melihat perempuan itu berdiri dalam waktu yang lama menatap sebuah butik pakaian, apakah saat itu perempuan itu sedang berkaca pada jendela butik itu, menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri yang sedang mengandung bayi mereka?

Lalu dia mengingat saat hari dimana dia kembali bekerja di perusahaan itu.

Perempuan itu terlihat sangat berbeda.

Terlihat sangat lembut dan apapun yang di lakukannya seperti bergerak perlahan padanpikirannya.

Jadi memang benar saat itu ada yang berubah.

Perempuan itu terlihat berisi dengan perut yang membuncit karena ada bayi di dalamnya.

Dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

Kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia tertawa tanpa suara.

 _Sialan_.

* * *

Dia dapat merasakan jarinya.

Dia dapat merasakan kakinya.

Dia dapat menangkap suara yang ada di sekitarnya.

Dia membuka matanya perlahan dan pada pandangan pertama semuanya memburam.

Dia menutup matanya kembali.

Dia merasakan tenggorakannya sangat kering.

Dia membuka matanya kembali dengan perlahan dan saat itu, warna putih dari langit-langit ruangan itu adalah hal yang pertama dia lihat.

Dia mengerjapkan matanya kembali pelan, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke samping.

Dan langit gelap adalah yang dilihatnya selanjutnya.

 _Sudah berapa lama dia disini?_


	10. Chapter 10

"Kamu bukan siapa-siapa Kim! Ingat itu! Jadi jangan pernah mengatur kehidupanku harus bagaimana, sialan!"

Do Kyungsoo meraih mantelnya berserta tasnya yang ada di salah satu meja di kamar itu setelah memakai seluruh pakaiannya.

Dia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar rumah itu.

Kim Jongin mengikutinya dengan tenang, karena kaki panjangnya dapat menyusul perempuan itu dengan mudah.

"Sialan, aku seharusnya bersama Baekhyun, bangsat!"

Kyungsoo mengenakan sepatunya dengan cepat kemudian bergegas meraih gagang pintu apartemen itu, hingga sebuah tarikan pada tangannya membuatnya terpaksa melangkah mundur dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap lelaki itu.

"Cukup Kyung."

Kyungsoo mengetatkan rahangnya dan matanya melotot marah.

"Apa yang membuatmu berani melakukan ini padaku, hah!?"

"Kyungsoo!"

"Jangan kamu pikir, karena kamu Ayah kandungnya Taeoh, aku jadi harus menyukaimu dan menuruti semua perkataanmu, sialan!"

Kyungsoo melepas cengkraman lelaki itu dengan kasar kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi lagi, namun lelaki itu bertindak lebih cepat dan menarik tangannya dengan kuat hingga membuatnya menabrak tubuh bagian depan orang itu.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, Kyung!"

"..."

"Aku tidak apa jika kamu tak menyukaiku!"

"..."

"Aku hanya ingin kamu sadar, Do Kyungsoo!"

"..."

"Kamu sudah kelewatan untuk kali ini!"

Do Kyungsoo kengerutkan dahinya dalam.

"Hah!?"

"..."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lewati batasannya!?"

"..."

"Aku tak melewati batasan apapun!"

"Lalu, kapan terakhir kamu melihat Taeoh, Kyung?"

Do Kyungsoo langsung terdiam.

Matanya bergerak kesana kemari.

Dan tangannya melemas.

Dia melepaskan tangan perempuan itu yang langsung jatuh begitu saja ketika dia melepaskannya.

"Ke-kenapa memangnya!?"

Kim Jongin menghela naasnya.

"Do Kyungsoo."

"..."

"Aku mengikuti semua perkataanmu untuk tak mendekati Taeoh dan menjalin hubungan dengannya."

"..."

"Aku mengikuti perkataanmu karena aku ingin anak kita merasakan kasih sayang ibunya."

"..."

"Jadi, tolong kembali lah padanya."

"..."

"Taeoh mungkin akan bilang bahwa dia tidak apa-apa kamu tinggalkan, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat membutuhkanmu!"

"..."

"Aku tak dapat disisinya karena kamu melarangku untuk bersamanya."

"..."

"Yang dia punya hanya kamu sekarang, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mundur satu langkah ketika mendengar suara lelaki itu mengecil di akhir kalimatnya.

"Jadi kembalilah padanya."

"..."

"Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja."

"..."

"Dan, bukankah dia akan sangat marah ketika kamu seperti ini, Kyung?"

"Aku tahu!"

Kyungsoo memegang tali tasnya dengan erat, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu dengan emosi yang tinggi.

Karena perkataan lelaki itu benar.

Taeoh-nya.

Kapan dia melihat anaknya itu?

Anaknya itu masih dalam pertumbuhan yang sedang dalam situasi banyak ingin tahunya.

Ini adalah usia kritis anaknya itu.

Dan seharusnya dia mendampingnya, bersamanya dan mengayominya.

 _Sial, kenapa dia bisa kacau seperti ini?_

* * *

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Karena seharusnya kamu tidak ada disini."

"..."

"Sejak kapan kamu mulai peduki padaku, hah?"

"Bagaimanapun, aku ibumu Baek."

"Tiri."

Kim Kibum menghembuskan napasnya.

"Sampai kapan kamu akan keras kepala seperti ini."

"Selamanya ibuku hanya Byun Jina!"

"Tapi aku yang melahirkanmu, bukan perempuan itu!"

Byun Baekhyun mengeratkan rahangnya.

Dia tahu itu.

"Pergi, aku ingin istirahat."

Dia menurunkan tubuhnya yang duduk ke kepala ranjang dan berbaring membelakangi perempuan yang lebih tua.

Kamar itu hening beberapa saat.

Perempuan yang lebih tua menatap punggung putrinya itu dengan sendu.

"Aku tahu, aku seharusnya tak memberikanmu pada mereka."

"..."

"Namun Papamu adalah papa kandungmu dan aku tak bisa menolaknya. Akupun sangat mengharapkanmu."

"..."

"Jina perempuan yang sangat baik."

"..."

"Tapi sayang, dia tidak bisa hamil."

"..."

"Aku, saat itupun tak sengaja."

"..."

"Demi apapun, aku tak pernah ada niatan untuk mendekati lelaki itu!"

"..."

"Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan, namun Baekhyun-ah, kamu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, yang salah adalah kami berdua."

"..."

"Dia menyakiti Jina yang mencintainya dengan tulus dan aku menyakiti perempuan yang sangat baik itu."

"..."

"Aku tak bisa menolaknya saat perempuan itu sangat menyukaimu dan mengharapakanmu sebagai putrinya, lelaki itupun memohon padaku."

"..."

"Aku hanyalah perempuan biasa yang tak memiliki apapun saat itu, Baek, kamu takkan memiliki hidup seperti ini jika kamu hidup bersamaku saat itu."

Perempuan paruh baya itu menghapus air mata yang jatuh ke pipinya dan mengambil napasnya dalam.

"..."

"Aku tak bisa seperti ini terus Baek."

"..."

"Ketika Jina meninggal dan kamu membutuhkan sosok ibu, aku ingin sekali menggantikannya."

"..."

"Aku ingin menjadi ibumu yang sesungguhnya."

"..."

"Apakah aku salah karena aku ingin menjadi ibumu?"

"..."

"Aku sangat senang jadi ibumu."

"..."

"Aku mengerti jika kamu tahu semuanya kamu akan seperti ini."

"..."

"Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa lagi, Baek."

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa."

Napas perempuan itu tersendat dan membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk beberapa saat."

"Aku tidak bisa jika kamu seperti ini terus."

"..."

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf."

"..."

"Tolong maakan aku."

* * *

Dia baru mengetahuinya.

Apa yang selama ini dirinya ketahui tentang perempuan itu?

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan mereka berdua terlebih dahulu."

Do Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar menatapnya dan dia hanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti perempuan itu pergi dari sana.

"Kamu mengetahui hal itu?"

Perempuan itu mengangguk ketika dia bertanya.

"Baekhyun yang menceritakannya padaku."

"..."

"Saat dia tahu hal itu, perempuan itu sangat depresi dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri."

"..."

"Itu masa-masa kritisnya perempuan itu."

"Tapi itu bukan salahnya!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, "Mau bagaimanapun, itu tak merubah bahwa pernikahan _orang tuanya_ hancur karena perempuan yang melahirkannya, dan dia menjadi tebusan atas kerusakan hubungan _orang tuanya_."

* * *

Dia merasa lelah.

Ketika dia terbangun saat itu, tak lama kemudian ibunya datang dan menemaninya.

Dan dia tak menyukai hal itu.

Dia tahu bahwa itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan ibunya itu, tapi hatinya dan otaknya terus menyalahkan perempuan itu atas kematian _ibunya,_ meskipun perempuan itu pergi meninggalkannya karena penyakitnya.

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang telah lahir di dunia ini.

"Lihat sekarang, apa yang aku katakan benar bukan?"

Dia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat teman karibnya datang keesokan harinya.

"Apakah kamu benar-benar temanku? Kenapa kamu baru datang kesini sekarang, hah?"

Do Kyungsoo tertawa kecil kemudian memutar matanya.

"Aish, seharusnya kamu berterimakasilah kepadaku! Siapa yang menjagamu selama ini hah!? Dan siapa yang memperhatikan perkembangan anakmu!?"

Dia terdiam ketika mendengar itu.

"Ah, ya."

Dia lupa dengan itu.

Mungkin bukan lupa.

Mungkin dia tidak ingin mengingatnya sementara dulu karena ibu tirinya - ibu kandungnya - itu.

Dan mungkin.

Karena dia sudah merasa sangat gagal menjaganya untuk lahir normal.

"Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, Byun."

"..."

"Dari awal kita memang sudah tau resikonnya, bukan?"

Dia menatap sahabatnya itu yang tersenyum lebar menenangkan.

"Ya."

Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Ja! Kalau begitu, apakah kamu siap untuk melihat dia?"

Dia tersenyum lebar dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

Dengan kepala yang mengangguk mantap dan senyuman bahagia di bibirnya yang melebar.

Dia menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ya!"

* * *

Bayi itu terlihat rapuh ketika dengan perlahan seorang suster menggendongnya padanya.

Dia tersenyum lebar, terharu dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Bayinya.

Anaknya.

Bayi yang dikandungnya selama delapan bulan ini.

Matanya terasa sangat perih dan air matanya mulai jatuh ketika bayi itu dengan perlahan masuk dalam dekapannya.

"Hai." Bisiknya.

Bayi itu menggeliat pelan dan mendekatkan dirinya pada dadanya.

Lalu tawa kecil tersengar, "Sepertinya anak anda sudah sangat merindukan ibunya."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan sang suster.

"Karena anda masih belum dapat menyusui, anda dapat mendekapnya di dada anda saja."

"Ya."

Baekhyun menatap kasihan pada anaknya, karena dia belum dapat menyusui bayinya. Obat-obatan yang selama ini di masukkan kedalam tubuhnya menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa dia belum dapat memberikan asinya pada sang anak, meskipun dia merasakan payudaranys terasa sangat penuh.

"Jika begitu, saya permisi, saya akan kembali lagi jika sudah waktunya." suster itu membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum tipis, kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Baekhyun terlihat dangat bersinar dengan bayi yang ada di gendongannya.

"Aku senang, aku memilih hal yang tepat."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Yah, meskipun itu adalah hal yang sangat nekad." lalu tertawa kecil

Baekhyun-pun ikut tertawa ketika mendengarnya, lalu dia menatap temannya itu.

"Terimakasih Kyung."

Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama menatap kedua mata kecil milik Baekhyun yang menatapnya.

"Kamu tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu, bukan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, matanya berubah sendu.

"Maka dari itu, aku akan mendukung semua pilihanmu."

"Kyungsoo-"

"Meskipun itu hal nekat, aku akan mengikuti semua pilihan yang kamu ambil."

"..."

"..."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, "Terimakasih." bisiknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat bahunya sekilas, "Ya."

Lalu mereka diam.

Hingga Kyungsoo bertanya.

"Jadi, kamu akan memberi namanya apa?"

* * *

Kyungsoo menutup pintu kamar rawat Baekhyun dan hal yang dilihatnya kemudian ketika akan pergi adalah Kim Jongin yang sedang duduk di kursi ruanga tunggu di samping kamar itu.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?" Tanyanya dingin.

Kim Jongin tersenyum lebar ketika dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Kyungsoo disana. Dia langsung berdiri dan mengikuti perempuan itu yang berjalan pergi dari kamar rawat Baekhyun.

"Aku mendengarnya." Kata lelaki itu tiba-tiba.

Kim Jongin tersenyum lebar ketika melihat bahu perempuan itu menegang ketika dia mengatakan itu.

"Sejak kapan kamu ada disana?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar, kedua tangannya dia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Sejak suster mengambil bayinya Baekhyun kembali ke kamar bayi."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa kamu telah mengatakan perasaanmu ke Baekhyun."

"..."

"Dan perempuan itu menolaknya dengan halus."

"..."

"Jadi kenapa kamu masih bersamanya?"

"Karena dia sahabatku."

"Lalu, aku?"

Do Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatap lelaki itu.

Kim Jongin tersenyum tipis ketika perempuan itu menatapnya.

Kedua tangan yang tadinya berada di belakang tubuhnya, kini dia letakkan di masing-masing tubuhnya.

"Kamu, apa?" tanya perempuan itu.

"Kenapa kamu menjauhiku dan tak menerimaku? Padahal Baekhyun sudah memberimu batasan yang sangat jelas."

"..."

"Kenapa kamu tak ingin bersamaku?"

"..."

"Padahal kita sudah memiliki alasan yang cukup untuk membuat kita bersama."

"..."

"Kenapa kamu tak ingin bersamaku?"

"Kenapa aku harus bersamamu?"

"Karena aku Ayahnya Taeoh!"

"..."

"Karena aku-!"

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu."


End file.
